With the Flavour of Friendship
by NewPaladin
Summary: "Fall in love with me"; Eira is in love with her best friend, Fadia.  For a long time this had remained a secret. Fadia s reaction when the secret is revealed surprises Eira. FemHayden/FemFado.
1. Tell me the truth

So, another challenge. I never learn, do I? XD Anyway, it consists of only 10 prompts anyway so I'm rather confident that I'll be able to complete it. Now, I claimed the prompts for Fado, Vigarde and Hayden so all ten fics will focus on the three of them (not that that is something new 8D)

This here is the first part of three of my ModernAU University arc (and yes, this is serious crack, yay~). Catalina, Aileen and Minna will of course appear as well (as established relationships. I was contemplating if I should also write a chapter about how they met, but, eh, those here wanted to be written first). So, and now have fun.

Warning for the topic cheating.

* * *

><p>When Hayden and Fado came back to Hayden´s apartment from university – Hayden had had an lecture and Fado had accompanied him (mostly to bug and distract him) – they found Vigarde sitting at the table, face pressing against the light wood. Fado laughed at the sight.<p>

"Hangover much? You shouldn't have had so much booze yesterday." He walked over to his silent friend while Hayden put away his bag. "Eh?" Fado slapped Vigarde´s back and leaned down.

Vigarde slowly turned his head to him; the grin almost instantly dropped from Fado´s face. "Vigarde...?" Hayden stopped sorting his notes into the correct folders and turned when he heard the strange change of tone.

"Fado..." Vigarde said so lowly that Fado almost didn't hear him. He wasn't hangover – or at least not just hangover – but there was something else in his eyes. A guilt that had nothing to do with drinking (or public stripping and getting a _huge_ fee, which had resulted in them having to live off canned noodles for at least a month). Fado straightened.

"What did you do?" His voice was harsh. Hayden walked a few steps over to them, frowning.

"I..." Vigarde sat up slowly; his head was bowed and his shoulders slumped. His skin looked almost ashen.

"What did you do?" Fado repeated and crossed his arms. Vigarde squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. "I won't ask nicely a third time, Vigarde. Spit it out."

"I... I took someone home with me yesterday."

"And it is safe to assume that that person was not your _girlfriend_ Minna?" Hayden found that Fado was almost too hostile and cold, but cheating was something Fado loathed and it was not the first time that they had this "conversation".

"Yes." Vigarde seemed to shrink under their eyes.

"_You_ are a fucking idiot," Fado hissed. "Once again." While Vigarde nodded, Hayden threw Fado a look. He noticed it and glared back. Hayden raised one eyebrow. Fado snorted dismissively and ignored him; he would curse and use this tone as much as he wanted. There was no reason not to act pissed off and disappointed. "I see you want to repeat your past experiences. _Again_."

Vigarde groaned – or sighed? – lowly and massaged his eyes.

"Fado, can you please be a bit more constructive?" Hayden asked. "Accusations are not helpful."

"And _what_ would be _helpful_, Hayden?" Fado hissed. Hayden clenched his jaw. Fado waited for a few seconds, but he got no answer. He turned back to Vigarde, who was staring blankly out of the window. "Did you at least have fun?"

"Fado!"

"Shut up, Hayden!" The two glared at each other for a moment.

"I have to tell her, don't I?" The whisper brought their attention back to Vigarde. He had squeezed his eyes shut again.

"You damn better tell her or do you also want to be a fucking coward?" Pain flashed over Vigarde´s face. Fado tsked annoyed and started to pace, his back turned to his friends. Hayden hesitated for a moment and then went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee – a rather bad excuse to get away from them. Vigarde remained silent.

The air was charged with anger and disappointment; one could almost cut it like butter. The clattering of the coffee machine seemed to muffle as soon as it entered the living-room. Soon Hayden came back from the kitchen and directly walked over to the couch in front of the TV, which stood with its back to the table, without looking at his two friends. He sat down gingerly, tucking his legs under himself.

Abruptly, Fado stopped his pacing, which made Hayden look up. "Where is the girl?"

"She left an hour ago."

"Does she know that you have a girlfriend?" Vigarde didn't answer; Fado looked at him over his shoulder. "Vigarde."

"No. But she knows that this was an one-night-stand."

"At least something." Fado ignored Hayden´s resigned sigh. "So, when will you tell Minna?"

Vigarde sighed and made a helpless wave with his hand. "I don't know. She's not here over the week and-"

"That's why you did this? Because she's not here to hold your pants up?"

"Fado!" Hayden exclaimed; Vigarde stared at Fado with widened eyes. Fado glared at both of them.

"Hayden, I said 'Shut up'."

"And I say that you are in my home and I don't want you to scream or insult each other," he retorted.

"Hayden, stop being such a wimp!" Hayden actually flinched. "This is not a moment where you can avoid a fight by talking nicely. Sometimes you have to yell. It seems that's the only way to get the message in Vigarde´s thick skull."

"I know that I did something wrong!" Vigarde interjected and sprang to his feet. "You don't have to rub salt in my wounds."

"If you'd really understand what you are doing, then why does it happen again and again?" Vigarde´s mouth snapped shut, his teeth clacking audibly. "Isn't that what happened in every one of your 'relationships'?" Vigarde dropped his gaze. "Vigarde, stop being a douche and get your act together. You never learn from your mistakes and now you finally lose someone important to you. Maybe now you'll get it."

"But it's not like I want to cheat on them," Vigarde retorted weakly. Fado snorted condescendingly.

"Of course you don't. You are just so weak that you can't resist, can you." Vigarde gritted his teeth and balled his fist. "If you'd really love her, you would be able to resist, wouldn't you?" His fist clenched and unclenched; words of denial crept up his throat but they didn't manage to get out. Because they were pathetic; he was pathetic.

"And you," Fado turned to Hayden, whose eyes widened in surprise. There was no reason to be angry at him. And yet Fado glared and pointed at him. "It's not healthy to suppress your anger and annoyance all the time. Conflicts happen and have to happen. So stop avoiding every little disagreement. And it's fucking annoying," he added as an afterthought. With that Fado turned on his heels, stomped to the door and left, slamming the door shut loudly. Hayden´s fingers clawed into the soft fabric of the couch and heat of embarrassment crept over his neck. Vigarde still stood, looking quite lost.

Minutes elapsed and nothing happened. Both men were lost in their thoughts. Vigarde sighed eventually. "I'll go now."

"Okay."

Without another word Vigarde left. Hayden rested his head on the backrest of the couch and stared into the dark depth of his coffee mug. And the day had started so nicely...

A week later Vigarde stood at the station and waited for his girlfriend to exit the train. He shifted from left to right, slipped his right hand in his trouser pocket and almost instantly pulled it out again because it was too uncomfortable. He was tall enough to see over most people´s heads so it was quite easy to look out for the mop of curly, light blue hair. A stream of people spilled on the platform; he heard greetings and happy exclamations left and right and a stone settled in his stomach. He swallowed hard. Next to him a young woman hugged her friend and laughed happily. Vigarde couldn't help but picture Minna, happy, tired and relieved, and then how her face would fall, how sadness and a feeling of betrayal would overcome her when he told her that-

"Vigarde." He almost flinched at the loving edge in her voice. He pushed back all obvious guilt from his face and turned to her with a smile so fake it could've been made out of plastic. Her smile was the complete opposite. She let go of her bag, stood on her tiptoes and flung her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

He didn't feel he had the right to hug her, whisper that he missed her too and kiss her. But he did it anyway and the stone in his stomach grew. On their way home, to hers and Catalina´s shared apartment, Minna told him everything about her week at home, what her parents did and how her little sister had finished school and now tried to get a summer job before university. Vigarde nodded at everything and even managed to ask some questions. Most of the time, however, he tried to arrange his thoughts, remember what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. Minna didn't seem to notice; maybe she thought he had to concentrate on driving.

He carried her suitcase up the stairs while she hurried ahead to meet Catalina at the door. "Minna!" Catalina exclaimed and hugged her smaller friend tightly. "How are you?"

Vigarde noted that Catalina wore a chick dress, which could only mean that she and Fado were going out tonight. He couldn't help but think that this was no coincidence. He wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not.

Catalina shooed Minna in; Vigarde had to enter alone. They gathered in the living-room; Minna immediately was hugged by Fado and greetings were exchanged. Vigarde silently put the suitcase down next to the door. When he looked up, he noticed that Fado was watching him over Catalina´s and Minna´s heads.

"Come on, Lina," he said, turning to his girlfriend. "We have to go now."

"What?" she answered confused, laughing. "The film starts in more than an hour. We have enough time for a little chitchat." Vigarde´s heart leapt up to his throat; he definitely wouldn't object to a little delay.

"No." Fado sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Minna. "If we don't leave now, we can't get the popcorn, ice cream and drinks _and_ find good seats."

"Nonsense," Catalina said and turned in his arms away from him; Minna seemed to be amused by them. "I can't just leave Minna without telling her about what happened on Wednesday." She winked at her friend.

"But Linaaaa," Fado whined and pulled her closer, her back to his chest, and nuzzled her neck. She giggled. "You know I need my popcorn. And ice cream."

"Yes, and you will get it. Now stop being a bother."

"But if we leave too late, we can't make out before the film starts."

"I see, that's what you really want." She threw a glance at him over her shoulder; he grinned up at her. Minna and Vigarde had listened to their exchange silently, one amused, the other fidgety, but now Minna disrupted their flirting.

"As long as you're discussing, I'll take my luggage into my room," she announced and left for the corridor, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Come, let's go," Fado said again, this time in a much lower and serious voice. Catalina was still smiling but a frown crept on her face. Fado´s gaze wandered and hers followed. To Vigarde, who had crossed his arms and was shifting again, and wore a far too serious expression. Catalina´s smile faltered. She turned to Fado again. He had dropped his gaze to her shoulder.

"What...?" She turned back to Vigarde. Suddenly it dawned on her; her head whipped back to Fado. He sighed and nudged her towards the apartment door.

"Let's go." Catalina glowered at Vigarde; he avoided her gaze. She didn't budge.

Then Minna came back. Catalina instantly smiled again and went to her. Fado didn't stop her; he rather threw a last knowing glance at Vigarde, who nodded and sighed inaudibly.

"I'm so glad you're back, Minna. You'll have to tell me everything later, okay?" Minna nodded. Catalina pulled back and hesitated for a second. "I'm always here for you." Minna smiled confused, tilting her head slightly.

Before she could ask Catalina what she meant, the blonde woman grabbed Fado´s arm and pulled him towards the door. "Come, my hoggish boyfriend. Let's get you some popcorn."

"I'm not hoggish," Fado protested. "I'm an athlete. I need my food."

"Of course you do." Then the door fell close and cut off their conversation. Minna and Vigarde were alone now in the apartment. A fact that was very uncomfortable to Vigarde.

"They're funny, aren't they?" Minna said, laughter in her tone. Vigarde nodded silently. "Ah, it's good to be home again." She went over to the big couch – it was big enough to comfortably lounge on it; it was more of a bed than a normal couch, really – and kicked off her shoes. "I love my family but they are still really tiring sometimes." She sighed deeply and stretched. Vigarde noted that her shirt slipped up and showed her belly. He felt unusually guilty for looking.

"What are you still standing there?", she asked and reached out for him, smiling invitingly. Her hair pooled so beautifully around her. "Come here." Vigarde bit his cheek and looked away.

"Minna, I..." He tried to remember his speech, or at least his mental notes, but his mind was blank.

Minna frowned confused and let her hand fall. She watched her boyfriend for a moment and then sat up. "What is it?"

Vigarde shifted, wiped his lower face, looked around and then at Minna. She was scared. It was so clearly written on her face and she looked so small and lost on the big couch. The pang Vigarde felt was stronger and more painful than he had imagined it would be.

"Vigarde." Her voice was so quiet and there was so much hurt, as if she knew what had happened. Or Vigarde was just imagining it. He contemplated for a moment if he should sit down on the couch, but maybe she wouldn't like him to be this close. He decided to remain standing.

"Minna, I'm so sorry." He could watch how the last colour rapidly disappeared from her already pale cheeks. "I- I don't know why I did it and I know it was wrong and I'm the biggest asshole on this planet and I never _wanted_ to hurt you..." he trailed off, bit his lip, avoided looking at her. "But I did and there is no excuse for it."

"What... did you do." It didn't sound like a question; her voice was flat, emotionless and yet shaking with hurt.

"I... slept with another woman. Last Friday." She was silent and he didn't dare to see her reaction. Painful minutes passed. Vigarde´s heart beat hard against his ribs and throat. Never in his whole life had it been this hard to admit his own stupidity.

"Out." It was only a whisper. Vigarde blinked; he hadn't understood (or didn't want to understand?).

"What?"

"I said 'out'." Her voice shook violently and he heard the tears in her voice.

"Minna, I-"

"Out!" She had never yelled before; she was always quiet and shy and modest. He nodded slowly and turned, but not before throwing at least one last look at her. It slapped all air out his lungs; her eyes were swimming with tears, but none was falling yet. Her lips were pressed to a thin line, her gaze a strange mixture of anger and contempt, and desperation and yearning for a lie, for consolation, for reparation.

Vigarde was frozen; he couldn't go. She would break down as soon as the door fell close. He couldn't leave her now. But she wouldn't want him here anyway.

"I said-" she had to swallow a sob "go. Now." Unwillingly, he complied and scuffled to the door, opened it slowly and stepped into the stairwell feeling extremely sick. The door closed quietly behind him. He stood there for a while, unable to bring himself to move, to go and leave her alone.

It tore at his heart when he heard her first sobs. They were muffled by the walls and wooden door, but he heard them. He slid down the door and buried his head in his hands.

He forced himself to listen for a few minutes, to burn the sound of his betrayal in his memory. Then he looked up, blinking away his tears, and got out his phone. He typed and send a quick message, then stood up and left. Aileen would surely take care of Minna...


	2. Leave me alone

Weee, part 2 is finally here 8D (Now that part 3 is almost finished, I felt it was the right time to post this) And the angst finds no end. Oh my. Vigarde gets no rest.

Have fun. (Aileen, Catalina and Minna are still my OCs)

* * *

><p>Fado was sitting on Hayden´s couch, staring at the TV and flipping through the channels. He munched on his beloved Choco Pops – the best and sweetest and most chocolate-ly breakfast cereals there ever were according to him. He stopped at a show where some people were refurbishing a house and absentmindedly watched how a young man tried to build up a table and pitifully failed. At least it seemed like Fado was watching; his attention, however, was somewhere completely else.<p>

He was still mulling over the events of the last few weeks. How could've happened so much and yet so little? And it still had everything to do with Vigarde and his stupidity.

The TV picture twitched and warped and changed in front of his eyes; he saw himself and Lina, and Hayden and Aileen sitting at a table, playing cards. They were laughing and having fun, but it didn't feel completely honest. All of them seemed to forcefully notice that two persons were missing.

_"Why did Minna not come?"_ he saw himself ask. He tried to act nonchalantly. Lina sighed.

_"She said she felt sick."_ He saw himself bite his lip; Hayden seemed to ignore them and concentrated on his cards. Lina threw a red nine on the heap of cards in the middle and shifted to the right, tucking her left leg under her bottom. _"And what about Vigarde?"_

_"He needed to study."_ Lina nodded and shoved a card over to Aileen, who picked it up and sorted her own cards new. The play continued silently for a while; nobody wanted to continue the conversation.

The picture on the TV changed and Fado absentmindedly got a handful of Choco Pops out of the carton and wolfed them down like popcorn.

He and Lina were alone now, lying in bed. He had crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, she was painting some kind of pattern on her fingernails.

_"Fado, maybe we should give them each a week."_

_"What?"_ his other self asked surprised, his gaze flickering over to Lina. She was holding one hand over her head, examining her work.

_"One week we spent with Minna and the other with Vigarde. As if we are a divorced couple who sees their child every other week."_ She looked over to him. _"Then they don't have to come up with stupid excuses. I understand that they don't want to risk seeing each other, but this is ridiculous. We can't spend time with either of them at the moment, seemingly. When we give them regular hours where they cannot walk into each other, we all would be happier, wouldn't we?"_

His other self nodded slowly. _"Maybe..."_ Lina propped herself up and turned to him, smiling deviously. The blanket slid down and he had a nice view on her bare breasts. She sat up completely and he was so captivated by the beautiful sight that he let her grab one of his arms and start painting his fingernails purple.

While the TV picture changed again, Fado´s gaze fell on the fingernails of his right hand; they were painted in blue with white dots. He snickered, flicked a Choco Pop into the air and caught it with his mouth.

They were sitting at the table again, his other self, Lina, Hayden and Minna. Where Aileen was, he didn't remember. They were eating, something that Minna had cooked. They seemed to have a lively, happy conversation. Until suddenly the door opened and Vigarde entered.

_"Hayden, do you have-"_ he asked, but abruptly stopped when he spotted Minna. His mouth snapped shut and his gaze dropped. Fado didn't see how Minna reacted, because his other self only looked at Vigarde, who didn't manage to completely keep his emotions locked up. He remembered a feeling of pity.

_"What do you want?"_ Hayden asked.

_"Just a little something to eat. I don't have the time to go to the supermarket. There's too much work waiting for me."_ The atmosphere was strange and his other self opened his mouth to tell Vigarde that he shouldn't think about taking his Choco Pops – a pathetic try to lighten up the mood – , but Minna was quicker. She stood up and left for the kitchen. Her abruptness had made Fado turn around. The atmosphere had worsened then, actually, and everyone felt obviously uncomfortable.

_"It's okay. I can study with an empty stomach for once,"_ Vigarde said and already made to leave, when Minna called out.

_"Wait."_ Everyone turned towards her. She carried a plate with whatever they were eating – Fado couldn't remember anymore, but it was definitely delicious – and offered it to Vigarde. He stared at her as if she suddenly had turned into a ghost or a zombie. _"You should eat something more healthy than snacks. There's everything you need to properly concentrate in here."_ Minna was studying health and nutritional science; she knew what she was talking about.

Vigarde hesitantly accepted the plate. _"Thank you."_ She flashed her typical shy smile at him, then walked back to her seat and continued eating as if nothing happened. Vigarde hesitated again, his gaze lingering on Minna, before he waved and left.

Fado frowned. That day had been a turning point; Minna did sometimes ask after Vigarde – nothing too personal, just how he did in university and if he was neglecting his health again – and he did as well, though not as often. Fado didn't know what he should make of it. A few days ago the whole gang had met – Minna and Vigarde had both been there – and it had been awkward but good. Vigarde and Minna had acted almost normal and managed to speak relatively freely.

Fado hoped that this was the sign that they would return to normalcy soon, because it was really annoying to have to decide between two friends. He didn't believe that anyone of them had noticed how much this awkwardness was bothering him; he didn't expect it, honestly. They had their own problems and in the end Fado feared that his own feelings would've made the whole situation worse anyway.

He tilted his head back, staring at the white ceiling, and his thoughts wandered, from his friends to Lina, from what he wanted to do to her to what he had to do tomorrow, which reminded him that he still had some course work waiting for him.

The TV was still blaring – some commercial about cars was on – when the apartment door opened and Hayden entered, lugging two big shopping bags. Fado flicked another Choco Pop in the air, caught it and bit down with an open mouth; Hayden startled at the sound of the crunch. Why he hadn't startled at the noise of the TV Fado didn't know, but he guessed it had something to do with him and Vigarde and their habit of sneaking into his apartment while Hayden was away and forgetting to clean up after themselves.

Hayden sighed quite loudly – intentionally, Fado assumed – and continued his way to the kitchen. "What are you doing here again? I thought you had things to do."

"I know." Hayden disappeared in the corridor and a few seconds later Fado heard him emptying the bags and stowing the groceries in the fridge.

"And?" Hayden called.

"What?"

"I asked you something."

"I was bored and Viggy is not home. I'll do my homework later." Hayden was probably sighing again. Fado chuckled and decided that it was time to practice his hand-mouth-coordination with the few remaining Choco Pops.

Just when he had mastered the art of throwing the Choco Pop up over his shoulder and catching it, he heard an angry call: "Fado!" Glaring, Hayden appeared in the doorway, hands on hips. "Where are my smoothies?" A sheepish grin crept on Fado´s face. In return Hayden´s expression turned incredulous. "Fado!"

He shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "I was thirsty."

"That's no reason to drink _all of them_. There were at least four or five left."

"Two."

"What?"

"There were only two left. Banana and strawberry-lemon."

Hayden gritted his teeth. "Fado, I buy those sugary teeth killers just for you so you leave alone my smoothies -" Fado flicked one of the last Choco Pops in his mouth and grinned while munching "- but now you take both! Buy your own food."

"Don't make such a fuss," Fado retorted and shrugged. "You just bought new stuff anyway."

"That's for a dinner today and not for daily use. I buy my normal groceries tomorrow."

"Why are you cooking a dinner?" Fado took the last Choco Pop out of the carton, checked with a sad gaze if it really was the last one and then savoured it.

"Aileen and I are celebrating our anniversary. We've been together for three years now."

"I see." Amused, Fado noted that his fingers had become sticky so he licked off the tasty sugar very slowly.

"Yes. And don't you dare touch the fabric with your sticky fingers."

"I know, I know." Fado turned back to the TV. Conversation was over now since this was always how conversations like this ended; a little wigging from Hayden, a derail from Fado and that's it. He made a grab for the TV remote.

"Fado." He stopped surprised. Hayden´s voice was strangely strained; he looked over his shoulder. Hayden had crossed his arms and was pretty serious. "They were _my_ smoothies and you had no right to take them." Fado opened his mouth to protest, but Hayden cut him off. "I know, I know, it was always like this since you and Viggy paid a part of my rent so that we could live in the same house and in return you and Viggy were allowed to barge in and eat. But if I may remind you; Aileen and I are living together for two years now and you're no longer paying my rent. And yet I still let you come to eat. And that was okay until now."

Fado´s mouth snapped shut. Hayden shifted and his hard gaze strayed to the right once, but he quickly got back his confidence. "My smoothies are not part of that and never were. You get your Choco Pops and Viggy gets his caramel cookies and coffee drinks. And I –"

"Why does he get two things anyway?" Fado interjected.

"Stop derailing," Hayden answered with a glare. "Besides, the amount of Choco Pops you eat balances it out." He sighed slightly. "You know that I need a smoothie every morning. Just like you need your Choco Pops. So can you please respect that and not use them up? And if you don't buy new ones, can you give me at least some sort of refund? They're not that cheap."

Fado slowly licked the sugar from his lips, staring up at Hayden, who seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable. He dropped his gaze; memories flashed across his mind. They had been in this situation so often, but it had never ended like this. It had always ended with Fado and Vigarde getting their way and Hayden giving up and accepting it. Fado thought it was a bit ridiculous that he was proud of Hayden.

"Okay." He turned back to the TV and switched channels.

"Good." Fado laughed to himself at the obvious relief in Hayden´s voice. He folded the empty Choco Pops carton in the middle and threw it over his shoulder. "Hey!" Since he didn't hear the carton hitting the ground, Hayden seemed to have caught it. Contented, he relaxed and settled comfortably on the couch, concentrating on some cartoon.

Suddenly Hayden appeared next to him, leaning over the backrest of the couch. "Fado..."

"What else?" Fado whined; a new cartoon had just started.

"I did just say that I'm celebrating something today, didn't I?" Fado nodded confused. Hayden just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You want to kick me out?"

"Yes."

Fado sighed deeply and theatrically. "Alright, alright. I'm going." He pushed himself up.

"Thank you."

"See you tomorrow, then," Fado said with a wave. Before he left, though, he poked his head into the living-room again and said "Have fun tonight." with a suggestive wink and grin. Hayden only rolled his eyes (and yet was unable to suppress the upwards twitch of his mouth).

During his little walk down the stairwell to his own and Vigarde´s apartment, Fado made a quick list of what he had to do later and tomorrow – buying new smoothies for Hayden was an important point. Right after finishing his presentation today, because he had to hold it tomorrow morning and had barely started.

He was just trying to calculate how much money he had left this month and if it was enough to buy smoothies and Choco Pops and that book for Lina, when he entered the living-room. A surprising and unpleasant sight greeted him and instantly swept all nice thoughts out of his head. Vigarde was sitting on the couch, leaning forward over the low coffee table, which was in general used as a footrest, and resting his forehead on his right hand.

He looked old; Fado couldn't imagine where all those creases and wrinkles on Vigarde´s face came from. "Vigarde?" He just groaned lowly in response and tilted his head away from Fado. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Vigarde snapped.

"Yeah, I can see that." He himself was far too snappish for his own taste, but somehow Fado knew that he would not like whatever it was that bothered Vigarde.

"Fado, please, I don't have the nerves to put up with you now. Could you just... leave me alone." The tone send an uncomfortable shiver up Fado´s back. It bothered and angered him – Vigarde certainly didn't have to sound so dismissive.

"Vigarde, what is it? You can talk to me."

"No." Vigarde shook his head and stood up. "No, I can't." Without another word Vigarde walked past Fado and disappeared in his room. Fado stared after him confused. He contemplated if he should follow him, but he doubted it would help anything. Scratching the back of his neck, he let his gaze wander, not sure what he should do now or what he wanted to do originally.

Something on the footrest table caught his attention before he could come up with anything. Vigarde´s cell phone was openly lying there; the screen was on. Fado threw a look over his shoulder, then turned back to the phone.

"I shouldn't..." His hand slid from his neck to his mouth, he rubbed his cheek and took a hesitant step towards the cell phone. He wouldn't look but only switch it off. As soon as Vigarde was ready he would talk about it – and if not, Fado could be quite annoying. Determined, Fado stepped forward and avoided to even look at the screen, his thumb moved directly to the cut-off switch. His gaze only flickered over the white screen and black letters; they were just a blur.

Apart from one word. Only one particular word stood out – clearly, explicitly, almost jumping at him. Fado´s thumb froze over the switch. With an emotion akin to horror his eyes wandered back to the not-blurry word.

"Fuck..."

He blinked twice before he slowly and very unwillingly turned and went over to Vigarde´s room, pushing the door open. Vigarde was lying on his back on his bed, his hands folded over his chest. The room was messy, messier than it was normal; the desk was covered with thick books – reference books, the code of basic law, the criminal code, some kind of dictionary and other books, whose titles Fado couldn't read – and Vigarde´s laptop was hidden under a stack of papers. To the left there was a heap of clothes, many of which Vigarde had worn weeks ago.

Fado sighed. "Another one?"

"Yes..." He stepped closer, throwing the cell phone on the desk – it landed relatively softly on the papers – and flopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Fado," Vigarde hissed.

"I'm just asking. I mean, how can you be sure? You barely know her. She could be lying." Vigarde groaned and ran his hands over his face, pressing on his eyes for a second and then folding them. "At least with Izzy you knew that she wouldn't lie."

"Fado, please..."

Fado sighed again and scratched his forehead and temple. "Fine. What will you do now?" Vigarde remained silent for a moment.

"I have no idea." Fado turned at the tone; it was unusual quiet and dejected. Vigarde was still hiding behind his hands. Fado leaned forward, half-lying on the bed next to Vigarde now.

"Vi—"

"Fado, please! Leave me alone." Fado swallowed hard. He sat up a bit again so that he could grab Vigarde´s wrists. He had expected some resistance, but it was easy to pull his hands from his face and reveal his teary eyes. Vigarde avoided his gaze and looked at the wall. "It's too much," he whispered. Fado´s grip on his wrist slackened; Vigarde rolled around so he faced the wall.

Fado hesitated for a second, looking at the back of his friend. Even now he still looked old and small. Abruptly, Fado laid down, folding his hands on his chest, almost copying Vigarde´s earlier position; just his left leg and arm were hanging over the edge of the bed – not only was the bed too small for two grown men in general, but Fado also had a pretty broad build. Vigarde grunted annoyed. Fado ignored it and just stared at the ceiling.

They spent a long time like this. It was not like Fado intended to force Vigarde to talk but he felt that he couldn't or rather shouldn't leave. It felt like leaving would be the worst he could do; Vigarde normally didn't lock his emotions up – and if he did not like that – and there was no real reason for Fado to believe it would happen now – or at least just temporarily – and yet his intuition gnawed on his mind.

It was maybe two hours after he had entered the room – Fado was just trying to convince himself that he did _not_ have to go to the toilet – when Vigarde sighed. Fado immediately perked up his ears.

"I thought..." he said, so lowly that Fado had to turn his head to him. "That maybe... we would have another chance..."

"You mean you and Minna?"

"Yes," Vigarde whispered. "You know how we... grew closer lately. And I didn't do anything. I mean, I didn't flirt or encourage her..." He shifted a bit, towards Fado. "I was cautious at first. I- I still love her, I never stopped. But I was stupid and she deserves better. I wanted to keep my distance so that she could quickly move on. But for some reason she came back. Or maybe I just imagined it, I don't know. But she talked to me and acted like she did before that... day." Vigarde groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Fado waited, not exactly sure if he should say something or not.

"And stupid as I am I started to hope again. I told myself every day that I shouldn't do this. But... every time I saw her sweet face or just heard her voice..." His groan sounded like the moan of a wounded animal, Fado thought, like that animal whose name he forgot from the science channel a few days ago. "Why can't I stop doing that to myself? And now..."

"Now your second child is on the way and you don't believe Minna would ever want you back?"

"It sounds worse when you say it aloud," Vigarde answered with one tired laugh. Fado fell silent. What should he say? There was nothing that could make it any better or easier for Vigarde.

"At least..." Vigarde suddenly said, and rolled and shifted around so that he was lying on his side facing Fado, "there's no hope now anymore, isn't it?"

Fado shrugged; he didn't feel qualified enough to answer that question. Hope was ridiculous sometimes and harder to kill than a cockroach. "Do you think Seth'll like a little brother or sister?" he asked instead.

Vigarde slackened, letting his head slip from his arm onto the pillow. "Aah, I'll have to tell them as well..."

"Yeah..." Vigarde slumped some more, burying his head deeper in his pillow. Fado nudged him with his shoulder. "I'll accompany you if you want." Vigarde´s laugh almost sounded like a cough. He peeked up at Fado with a half smile.

"I think I'll have to manage that on my own." Fado nodded. "But..."

"Should something happen, I'm here," Fado finished with a grin. Vigarde mirrored it, for once completely honest.

"Thank you."


	3. Give me another chance

The final (and longest) part of the Uni AU arc 8D I'm really happy about the end (not so happy about the middle part. Very insecure still about my OCs characterizations and I feel like my writing was a bit choppy. Comments on that are always loved, of course). There is another AU one-shot, so to speak, with the same constellations that happened outside of the arc (not too sure if before or after), which is much more lighthearted. The other prompts are not yet written D8 (I finally have to start that femslash piece, nnnnnnnnnn)

So, now have fun.

* * *

><p>The doorbell was not strong enough to distract Vigarde from his notes. Nor could the little commotion that followed; Vigarde steadily ignored it and only focused on the far too long and convoluted composition about the restrictions law imposed on factories producing chemical products and which the most common (legal and illegal) techniques to get around them were.<p>

Only when his door opened and a bright voice chirped: "Hello, father.", he turned around. Back at him smiled his three year old son Seth; Ismaire seemed to be as serious as ever.

"Hello, Seth." The boy bounced over and let his father pull him in a short embrace. "What are you doing here?" Vigarde asked over his head.

"I want you to babysit. I have a date tonight." His gaze flickered to his desk where not only the composition but also many other articles and papers waited for him. Ismaire walked over and pulled Seth back against her, petting his wild mop of red hair. "Vigarde." He sighed and massaged his temples.

"Izzy, can't you take him to someone else?"

Ismaire pursed her lips; it gave her an expression of elegant annoyance. "No. You're his father. You could spent a bit more time with him." Vigarde pulled a grimace; it wasn't that he didn't want to see his son at all. Just not now. "You should be glad that you're allowed to see him at all."

Vigarde´s head whipped up at her. Seth mirrored his motion, mostly because it seemed fun to him. "What?"

"You have done nothing to prove that you're a good father, haven't you?" Her gaze was provocative and her stance aggressive. However, he knew her well; it was nothing but a bait. Vigarde couldn't fathom why she would do that but he certainly wouldn't indulge her. Especially not in front of Seth. And, well, there was far too much truth in there to just deny it outright with a good conscience.

Vigarde pointedly looked at Seth, who was turning on his own axis, clutching at the hand of his mother on his head so that he wouldn't fall immediately, then back at Ismaire. She nudged Seth and he fell against her giggling.

"Seth, would you leave us alone for a moment?" He looked up at her, swaying on his feet.

"Go annoy Fado," Vigarde added. "He likes that." Seth giggled, nodded – almost fell because that messed up his balance even more – and sped out of the room, narrowly missing the door frame. Ismaire followed him to the door to close it behind him. Not before they could hear an "Oof" from Fado though.

"So." She turned back, crossing her arms, and throwing him a blank look. "How are you?"

"Izzy, please just say what you want to say and make it short. I'm busy." She pursed her lips again and took a seat on his bed, crossing her long legs elegantly.

"What an amiable person you are today." Vigarde just groaned.

"Izzy..."

"I've heard that you act strangely and I wanted to see how you are."

"I'm not acting strangely, I'm just busy."

"No, Vigarde." Ismaire shook her head; her long hair almost fell out of her loose bun. "You eat junk food at odd hours, watch randomly TV at midnight and hole up in your room when you're busy. But now you're- you're shuffling around like a zombie." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "You barely answer questions, avoid everyone and even Seth has noticed that you act differently. You are depressed and push everyone away from you."

Vigarde was resting his head on his fist, stared at the ground, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes clouded. Ismaire pushed a red strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you really given up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vigarde said in a whisper, which he obviously intended to sound blank, but the sadness resisted and stayed. He turned his back to Ismaire and grabbed a book, opening it on a random page, and started to read.

Ismaire uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Have you talked to Minna since then?"

He turned a page. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" he snapped, betraying his bad acting even more, and slammed the book shut. Ismaire was not really surprised. He ran his hands over his face. "There is no reason to. It would only make it worse for both of us."

"So you do give up." She shifted one arm and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Izzy, there is nothing to give up, don't you understand? I don't have the right to try to win her back. I fucked up. It's not repairable. She should find someone she can trust."

"Why won't you try to regain that trust?"

"Izzy, do you even know me?" He turned around slowly, his office chair creaking a bit. She kept her face blank, but inwardly she was a bit surprised by his now open expression of desperation and bitterness. "Do you remember my past relationships? Didn't I already prove that I'm not trustworthy?"

"You're making excuses." Her brows furrowed and her blankness turned into anger. "Stupid excuses." He averted her gaze. "Are you too lazy to change?"

"No." The denial was weak.

"Then why are you wallowing in your self-hate? Use this experience and learn. You've already given up Minna." She stood up, stuck out her chin, and put her hands on her hips. "Don't also give up the chance to grow up. You're a father. You'll have another child in a few months. It's about time."

Without waiting for an answer or a reaction she whirled around and left the room in long strides. Vigarde leaned on the desk, lazily supporting his head on his hand, and sighed deeply. Massaging his face, he turned back to the stacks of books and papers and immediately buried himself in his work again.

###

"Popcorn!" Catalina exclaimed happily and jumped on the couch with a huge bowl full to the brim. Minna and Aileen squeaked when they bounced up; Aileen quickly threw out her arm to save her glass of juice from meeting an early end.

"Lina, you jumped on my notes," Minna said with loving exasperation.

"Sorry." Catalina quickly handed the crumbled paper to its owner and started to munch on the popcorn.

"I thought we wanted to study and not have a movie night," Aileen remarked and threw a look at Catalina, who had pulled up her legs and was sitting cross-legged now.

"Yeah, I know. But it's easier to study with some snacks." Catalina pulled her maths book to her and flipped through it. Contented, Aileen turned back to her own textbook.

The couch had been quite a brilliant buy; it was big enough to house all three women – Aileen lying flat on her belly, Catalina sitting in one corner and Minna sitting propped up on pillows in the other free one – and all their materials. It was like a third and huge bed (which had its price; it was taking in almost half of the living-room).

They spent the next hour studying silently. One could only hear the turning of pages, the scribbling of pens on paper and the devouring of popcorn. Until Catalina broke the silence with a groan and fell backwards. Aileen barely looked up while Minna ignored it.

"What is it?"

"I need a break."

"Hmhm." Catalina jumped from the couch and ran into her room, her bare feet slapping against the floor. In less than a minute – at least it felt that short – Aileen and Minna were bounced up again. "Which colours this time?"

"Green and purple and gold glitter." Catalina shook the little bottle of nail polish, opened it and pulled her left foot up very close, starting to paint her toenails in a bright green.

After a while Minna glanced up; Catalina had started painting purple spirals on her green toenails. She was sitting upright and her foot was almost in front of her face. "I envy you for your litheness," she sighed. Catalina threw a curious glance at her.

"Seven years of gymnastics can do that to you. Well, that, and my bones seem to be kinda soft anyway. I was always flexible." A grin crept on her face as she made the last purple loop. "It definitely does make sex more interesting." Catalina laughed at Aileen´s sigh and eye-roll. Minna, however, didn't join Aileen but fell silent and dropped her gaze to her book, absentmindedly running her thumb over the edge of the pages.

Still giggling, Catalina outstretched her leg, holding her foot close to Aileen´s face; she wrinkled her nose and threw an admonishing half-glare at her sitting friend. "What do you think?"

After a quick look, Aileen answered: "Yes, it's pretty." and turned back to her notes. Catalina raised her foot high, examining the pattern and colour, and seemingly decided that it looked good and made a grab for the gold glitter.

"Have you heard of Vigarde?" Minna whispered when Catalina was giving her purple lines golden shadows and Aileen had almost finished her coursework. Both women froze in their tracks. Catalina slowly lowered her leg as Aileen rolled onto her side; they turned to Minna simultaneously. She was playing with the pages of her nutrition textbook, crumbling them (probably unintentionally). Her forehead twitched into a frown and she obviously had to suppress some unwanted emotions.

"What do you mean?" asked Aileen and sat up. Minna sighed slightly and tilted her head away.

"I was just wondering... we haven't heard of him for a long time now. Just... How he's... doing."

Catalina frowned deeply. "Minna, you should really stop caring about him. It's not healthy to be attached to an unfaithful ba–" she stopped herself, though obviously unwillingly, "man."

"Catalina," Aileen hissed while Minna´s expression fell and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She bit her lip to keep the tears from entering her eyes. Aileen scooted over to her, immediately putting her arm around Minna´s shoulders and keeping her close.

"What?" Catalina glared back. "He's a cheater and it was not the first time. If you ask me he doesn't deserve a second chance." Aileen squeezed Minna closer. "I do like him, but this is something I cannot forgive."

"And why do you immediately get hostile just because she wants to know how he is? She said nothing about getting back together," Aileen retorted. Catalina rolled her eyes at her.

"I do know that he did a horrible thing," Minna whispered from her position in Aileen´s arms, her head resting on her friend´s shoulder. "I felt it. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that you don't know that," Catalina mumbled sheepishly, lowering her gaze to her feet and the maths book next to it; there was a bright green spot on the open page, fortunately not on any of the formulas. She closed it and pushed it away.

Minna sighed slightly, picking at the hem of her trousers. "I just... want to know. There is nothing more. I just... still care." She hiccuped. Her voice grew shaky. "There is nothing strange about an ex-girlfriend wanting to know if her ex-boyfriend still lives. I'm just concerned that he's not looking out for his health again. You know how he is. I don't want him to lose weight, he's already not eating enough and he needs energy to concentrate. I just-" She tried to say more but her sobs cut her off. Aileen pulled her close, pressing her face into her shoulder, and stroked Minna´s back comfortingly. Catalina only sat there silently, shifting a bit around uncomfortably.

"Minna..." she eventually said and crawled over to them (keeping her feet up in the air to avoid smearing the paint all over the couch), laying her hand on Minna´s knee.

"I don't want to love him still!" Minna suddenly exclaimed. "But I just do. I just... want to talk to him, laugh with him, cuddle with him and kiss him. Thinking about him hurts and I can't forget what he did, but..." She looked up at Catalina and wiped off the tears from her cheeks, hiccuping. "I still love him."

Catalina bit her lip and squeezed her knee once. "But do you love him enough to forgive him? To trust him again?" Minna dropped her gaze and unconsciously cuddled closer to Aileen.

"Lina, please," Aileen chided her. "That is her decision alone."

"Could you forgive Hayden should he cheat on you? Could you forget that he kissed another when he kisses you? That he hugged her and caressed her? That he slept with her without thinking of you? Would that never cross your mind when you just see him?" Catalina retorted, curiously looking at her dark blue-haired friend. Aileen pulled a little grimace and avoided her gaze.

"... Maybe," she said after a few silent seconds, that seemed to stretch on forever. "I believe it would depend on how he acts after that. If I feel that he is honest in his regret and he earns my trust back, then yes."

Catalina pursed her lips. "Really? It would never come up and bite you and bother you? You sure?" Aileen pressed her lips into a thin line. Catalina shook her head. "If you can, then great for you. I guess. But I couldn't. I would remember it every time I'd look at him. There is no way Fado could regain my trust after something like that."

"Yes, but that's just you," Aileen said, quietly and with a sharp edge in her voice. "And neither I nor Minna are able to hold grudges as long as you." That put an end to that discussion. Catalina shrugged and leaned back, propping herself up on her palms.

They stared at each other for a short while then, as if continuing the "disagreement" wordlessly. The mood grew darker steadily as silent words were exchanged. Minna seemed strangely absent, with her head lying limply on Aileen´s shoulder and her empty gaze. She was some kind of furniture for her two friends at the moment. Suddenly her forehead twitched into a frown.

"Aileen said that Uther Clarke´s last CD sucked," she announced. Catalina and Aileen visibly startled; an incredulous and shocked expression entered Catalina´s face.

"What? Are you mad? His newest CD is so much superior to his old stuff. It was boring." Aileen glowered at her.

"Nonsense. Have you ever listened to the compositions? His new melodies are bad copies of much better songs. And he even copied himself! He lost his talent, accept it."

Catalina gaped at her and then laughed. "Oh, Aileen, you're the one who has no idea what you're talking about. He just stopped being clumsy and finally knows how to arrange music." Aileen snorted dismissively.

Their argument followed its natural course; it was an old argument and had its own script and order, and Aileen and Catalina seemed to never get tired of it. Both women were fully aware of why Minna had suddenly said those magical words, of course. And they gladly changed the topic, leaving their friend alone to let her make up her mind.

###

The doorbell managed to startle Fado, who was playing cards – or at least trying – with Seth, who was here because his mother had an appointment and her regular babysitter was on vacation. He couldn't imagine who would come today (term was over, it was vacation time and incredibly hot outside. It was time to go swimming or something!). He told Seth he would be back in a minute and that he was not allowed to look at his cards – at which Seth smiled deviously – before standing up and walking to the door.

He startled even more when he found that the unexpected guest was Minna. She was dressed in a properly buttoned up summer dress while her curly hair was an unusual wild (and seemingly unkempt) mob. "Minna?"

"Hello, Fado," she said with a sweet smile. He didn't miss the tiny flash of pain in her eyes though. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped to the side to let her enter the short corridor, where she slipped of her sandals, and then the living-room.

"Hello, Auntie Minna." he heard Seth say. They greeted each other and absentmindedly Fado also heard that they talked a bit about the cards while he closed the door hesitantly. His mind was completely occupied with the question why Minna was here. She hadn't been here for, what, months now? Not since the first message.

Minna was laughing at something Seth told her when Fado came back to the living-room, where she was kneeling next to him. "Fado, Fado," Seth exclaimed and waved his cards. "Auntie Minna says I win." Fado raised his eyebrows high. Her smile turned shy and she tipped on his cards.

"Aw, Seth, did you let her look for you?" The boy grinned broadly. "I'm disappointed."

"No, you're not!" Seth retorted, leaned on the table and seesawed from side to side.

"Is Vigarde here?" Minna asked quietly. Fado really shouldn't be surprised by her question – really, what other reason would there be for her to come here? – but he was.

"Uhm, yeah." Minna licked her lower lip shyly and her gaze flickered over to his door. There was a short silence – which was not that silent actually since Seth was babbling to himself – until she dropped her eyes to her feet and Fado turned to Seth.

"Hey, Seth." The boy looked up curiously and stopped shuffling Fado´s cards and simultaneously peeking at Minna´s handbag as if he suspected that she had candy in there. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" The two magical words made his face light up and he jumped to his feet.

"Yes!"

"Then go put your shoes on." Giggling, Seth sped into the corridor. Fado turned to Minna then, who looked up at him through her bangs. "We'll be away for an hour or so. Don't let any strangers in," he added with a wink. She smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Alright."

She stayed in her crouched position until she heard the door close behind the two. Only then she stood up, slowly, hesitantly, straightening her dress painstakingly particular. After taking a deep breath and having smoothed out even the smallest wrinkle, she walked over to the door and knocked. She didn't understand what Vigarde answered so she just entered, even if he might have denied her the entrance.

"Fado, I'm busy," Vigarde said without looking up from his writing; he was bent low over the table, his head once again resting on his free hand. Minna didn't answer but quietly closed the door. He hesitated and the scratching of his pen on the paper stopped. "Fado?"

"No." He startled violently and whirled around. His surprise and the immediately following flash of pain tugged harshly at her heart and she couldn't help but feel pity for him. And she concentrated on the pity because it distracted her from her own pain. Catalina had been right in a way; the thought that this other woman had hugged him, caressed his now sunken cheeks and had been kissed by him did flash through her mind. Only with much difficulties, Minna managed to push the unknown woman away, didn't see her behind his chair but only him.

"Minna?" His voice sounded shaky, even though his expression was neutral again.

"Yes." She dropped her gaze slightly and walked towards him, over clothes and past a hip-high stack of books. The chaos worried her; Vigarde was normally more tidy and careful with his things. She plumped down her purse on his bed and then stopped, awkwardly folding her hands behind her.

"Do you want to take a seat?" He gestured over to the bed. She shook her head.

"No, I'd rather stand." He nodded hesitantly, and made to stand up himself. "Sit down, sit down. You don't have to stand because of me," she quickly said and fell into old habits; she smiled shyly and waved him off, a bit embarrassed, for which she scolded herself immediately afterwards. He froze in mid-motion, looked at her doubtingly for a few seconds – had he noticed her slip? She had wanted to seem strong and confident – and then sat back down. She let her hands fall to her side again, feeling very foolish.

"Uhm, why are you here?" he asked and avoided to look at her.

Minna nipped and chewed and sucked at her lower lip before finally the words managed to make it past her teeth. "I've wanted to see you." She had been afraid to say them, to reveal so much of herself and to make herself so vulnerable in a way, and even more she had feared his reaction. Which was quite irrational.

Vigarde twitched and it seemed like he had wanted to jerk up his head, but stopped himself just in time. "... Why?"

"I..." She swallowed hard, squeezed her eyes shut for a second and reminded herself just why she was here and that she couldn't step down now. She had to face her fear and shyness now or she would regret it for the rest of her life; she finally needed to demand, to fight for what she wanted. And not just wait for it to come to her. "I wanted to know why you never came to me."

"What?" Now his head snapped up and he stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. She looked back at him steadily even though every fibre of her being screamed at her to duck her head and just leave. Her skin burnt with nervousness.

"Yes." Miraculously her voice sounded quite strong and confident; she was almost proud of herself. "You only told me that this woman you slept with is pregnant and after that you never talked to me again. You didn't talk _about_ it with me but just left me alone. Standing in the rain. Left me alone with my thoughts. Why?" He dropped his gaze and tensed his jaw.

"Minna, I-"

"I've waited for you." She pressed down a hiccup, he raised his gaze to her, unbelieving. "I thought we were just in the process of becoming closer again and then you let me fall like a hot potato? Without even talking with me?"

"Minna, I didn't want to involve you in this even further," he said in a whisper. Minna bit her lower lip, which probably looked like a battlefield by now.

"Why? Do I have no right to know what is going on in your life? Am I not worth fighting for?" She couldn't keep the tears from warping her voice. Vigarde sprung to his feet.

"No! No, of course you are worth it!"

"Then why didn't you try!" she yelled. He was clearly taken aback by her fierceness (and almost... intimidated?). Minna no longer cared for the tears and let them do as they wish. "Why did you just go and holed yourself up? I wanted to fight, I wanted to try to make up with you. I wanted to work on this! It could've made us stronger but you just left and gave up and hid from it. I love you, dammit!" A sob cut her off and she had to fight to get air into her lung before she could continue. "Yes, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve it that I still love you. Especially not after you dumped me like that. But I still love you and now you don't want it and I'm the hurt one again and I hate you." The sobs were too strong now and she buried her face in her hands, letting the tears and pain take over. Even though she had promised herself not to cry (at least not in front of him).

Finally, after waiting far too long, she felt his hands on her shoulders, wandering over her back and pulling her close. She latched onto him without wanting it. But she needed it, needed his embrace even though he didn't deserve anything.

"I'm so sorry, Minna," he whispered into her ear and a small part of Minna, the part who was not dealing with her pain at the moment, registered that he sounded teary as well. At least a tiny consolation, a small confirmation that she was not the only one hurting. "I've wanted to protect you but in the end I hurt you even more. I never, ever wanted that."

"I know, you idiot," she sobbed into his shirt. He gave a short laugh, which made her head bounced up. She pressed herself closer to him.

"I never thought I would hear curses from you."

"I've learnt much from Fado." He laughed again and her own smile found its way through her tears on her face.

"We corrupted you, didn't we."

She nodded. "Yes. That's why I can't leave again. It's all your fault." His embrace tightened.

"I'm sorry, Minna. I really am." He pressed his face against the curve of her neck; she felt his lips brush against her skin, sending a shiver through her body. She didn't know just how much she had missed his touch.

"Then let us talk. Let us make up and learn and start anew."

"Yes." He pulled back then and she let him. She found that his eyes were moist, a relieved and happy smile on his face and she couldn't help but return it. He rested his forehead against hers, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes fluttered close at his rough and yet gentle touch. "Minna... I missed you."

Her right hand ghosted over his shoulder to his neck, tilting his head down to her. "I missed you too." She kissed him, her hunger for closeness taking completely over. He immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her so close that no space was between them. She hummed contented, a surge of happiness sweeping through her and she bathed in it and the closeness, slipping a hand under his shirt. He growled lowly when she ran her hand up to his collarbone, intending to force him out of it.

She pulled back, their lips smacking when they separated and his shirt slipping down again as her hand dropped. He seemed to be a bit unhappy about that; she frowned and kissed him again to drive that expression away. She ran her hands over his backside, under his shirt again and up his spine. He shivered slightly. He was a bit more hesitant in caressing her, which bugged her greatly. She pushed him then, back on the bed. He looked up at her confused. An unusual naughty smile appeared on her face (which made him smile as well) and she straddled him, putting his hands around her hips and dipped low to smash her lips against his. He was panting heavily when she pulled back.

"I want repayment for my missed months," she breathed against his lips.

"You get whatever you want." His hands wandered up her legs under her skirt.

"I will remember that."

###

When Fado and Seth came back – the boy with a decidedly mud stained shirt – it was late afternoon; it had taken a bit longer (very much longer) than an hour, unfortunately. Fado hadn't thought that it would be so hard for Seth to decide on a flavour. And then he also ate at a crawl and managed to convince Fado that they also should go to the playground where he of course had to play with wet earth and not dry sand, which resulted in him being more or less covered in it. Even though Fado (as an athlete) had a great stamina, watching over such an active kid was exhausting and so he was glad that he could flop down on the couch and rest his feet on the footrest table. Seth tried to copy his stance; his legs were too short, though, to reach the table from a sitting position so he had to lie down flat, which seemed to amuse him highly.

"Now, that was a fun excursion, wasn't it?" Fado asked with a sigh.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed, who was obviously not tired.

"Good, good." Fado crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a few deep breaths. Seth´s regular babysitter had to be a saint with an incredible patience and stamina. Fado rolled his head to the left to look at the clock hanging over the entrance to the living-room. Ismaire should be here any- Just as he thought about it, the doorbell rang and Seth jumped to his feet.

"Is it Mama?" He ran to the door, calling for his mother happily. Fado pushed himself to his feet, groaning (his muscles hurt worse than after a three hour training), and when he had finally reached the hallway, Seth had already opened the door and was hugging his mother. Ismaire looked up at Fado with a decidedly not amused gaze. Fado smiled sheepishly.

"Wanna come in?" He pointed back over his shoulder. Ismaire raised one elegant eyebrow and nodded. Seth immediately grabbed her hand to guide her because his mother clearly did not know where the living-room was and needed his help. She indulged him.

"Mama, we play cards here," Seth told her and flopped down in front of the table, looking up at her expectingly.

"Did you win?"

"Yes!"

"No," Fado protested and crossed his arms. "You cheated and we didn't finish."

"I did," Seth retorted with a grin. "Auntie Minna says I win." Ismaire´s eyebrows shot upwards and she regarded Fado with an interested gaze.

"You still didn't win. We didn't finish. You can't win if you don't finish the game." Seth pouted at that.

"No," he argued much more quietly than before.

"Seth, I want you to go to the bathroom before we leave," Ismaire said. The boy nodded well-behaved and trotted to the bathroom next to the entrance. As soon as he left the room, Ismaire crossed her arms and turned to Fado.

"Minna was here?"

"She was."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. Talking with Vigarde, it seems." Ismaire threw a quick look over her shoulder to his room.

"Is she still here?"

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "We just came home."

"Hm." She pushed a loose strand behind her ear and pursed her lips. "Then I guess it's not the best moment to ask him to pay for a tricycle for Seth?" Fado laughed.

"I'll ask him later, okay?"

"Sure," she said with a nonchalant shrug and a small smile. Fado attended her to the door, where they met Seth again, and while he struggled to grab the door handle, the two adults noticed a pair of sandals lying around. Fado grinned; it could only mean something good if she was still here and everything was so quiet (well, it could also mean someone was dead, but that wasn't too probable). Ismaire seemed to think the same thing since her eyes flashed knowingly.

"Ask him also if he buys Seth new shoes, will you? He grows so quickly."

"I will," Fado said, snickering. They quickly said goodbye then – Seth insisted on a goodbye kiss (only giving it, not receiving it!) – and Fado was left alone. Snickering, he returned to the living-room. He contemplated for a moment if he should just barge in without any reason – because you always had to fear that Fado might barge into your room without notice when you lived with him and didn't put a sign on your door that forbid any entrance – or if he should get an excuse.

His gaze fell on the phone and, well, he was hungry. So he grabbed it and barged into Vigarde´s room. "Hey, Viggy!"

Highly amused, he watched how the two persons on the bed startled out of their sleep. Vigarde groaned annoyed and wiped his eyes. Minna barely lifted her head from his chest and blinked sleepily. "Just want to ask if you also want a pizza."

Vigarde lifted his head to glare at Fado, his arm protectively pulling Minna closer. But she was seemingly completely unimpressed by Fado´s sudden entrance; she finally got used to it, probably.

"Something with fish," she said and Vigarde was obviously surprised – pleasantly surprised – by her nonchalance. "But no shrimps or anything like that." After that she slumped and snuggled up to Vigarde.

"The usual," Vigarde said with a face-splitting grin.

"Will do," Fado said with a wink and left.

Vigarde settled again, sighed happily and squeezed Minna once. He felt her mouth curl upwards on his chest.

"Did you rest well?" she asked.

"The best sleep I had in months." She laughed and it sounded like angels singing to him (not that he would ever say that out aloud). Her free hand ghosted over his skin, stroked him, her fingers running through his chest hair and he sighed.

"Let us talk later after lunch, okay?" Her voice was quiet. Vigarde nodded.

"Yes. I can't wait for it." Her mouth curled up further. His hand on her back travelled upwards slowly, his fingernails just very, very lightly running over her spine, which made her moan happily, and then raked his fingers through her sweaty hair. "Minna?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She shifted to look up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance." Her smile sank a bit and her gaze became serious.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. I promise." And he sealed the promise with a kiss.


	4. Take off your clothes

Ah, I need to get this off my drive XD It's been lying around here for far too long. Also, I felt silly when I wrote this, yes. Aw, I love those six together~

* * *

><p>"This is all very boring," Catalina noted. Aileen and Minna looked up from their conversation and turned to their friend, who was lying on her back on the picnic blanket, propped up on her arms, one leg pulled up, the other lying across it, her foot bouncing impatiently.<p>

"What do you mean?" Minna asked, immediately starting to cough and hiding her mouth behind her hand. She had caught a little cold a few days ago again.

Catalina sighed loudly and over the top. "I just thought we would see something interesting today."

Aileen frowned confused. "But, Lina, you knew we would only watch the boys play football."

Said boys – mostly Fado and Vigarde – were tackling each other and fighting for the ball mostly with dirty tricks. Hayden meanwhile was guarding a makeshift goal (the posts were made out of their shoes and the girls´ handbags) and seemed quite concentrated since he had two rivals at once. They had been at this for half an hour now, switching positions every so often.

Catalina sighed again, rolling her head to the side to look at the other women. "Yes. But I expected to see more. If I had known that it would end like this, I would've brought my sportswear with me." Aileen´s frown deepened and she slowly shook her head. One corner of Catalina´s mouth twitched upwards. "I'm here for the eye candy and what do I get? Nothing!"

"Ooh," Aileen said when the penny had dropped. "I see." A tiny smirk settled on her face when she shifted, tucking her legs under her, and reached for the sparkling water.

"I mean, it's such a hot day," Catalina continued, now with a broad grin, "it's far too hot to play with shirts on." Aileen laughed. Minna smiled secretly and shyly, hiding it behind the small bottle of orange juice she lifted to her mouth.

"For once I have to agree with you," Aileen said and looked back to the boys. They had switched again; Vigarde was now the goal keeper and Hayden was outrunning Fado. He managed to shoot before Fado forcefully bumped into him, which caused them both to fall. Vigarde easily caught the ball.

The game continued for another fifteen minutes and the conversation of the three women – or at least Minna and Aileen´s conversation since Catalina didn't particular feel like talking – returned to their original topic, namely their last singing lesson (Aileen had asked Minna to teach her a few of her favourite songs). Then the game stopped and Fado called out to the other two, waving. After that he jogged over to the three women on the picnic blanket. Catalina greeted him with a smile.

"How's it going?" she asked when he stopped next to her and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Good," he quickly said before drowning half of it in one go. Catalina waited, her foot bouncing quicker now, until he put the bottle down and raked a hand through his wet hair. He had cut it shorter again and she quite liked the look; he looked smart and sexy (even though she did like his other style as well). Fado used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face; Catalina knew that he was mostly showing off his abs and she had nothing against doing him the favour; let her gaze roam over him. Her eyes followed his happy trail down to the hem of his trousers and up again. When he let go of his shirt, she tilted back her head.

"Fado, I'm disappointed." He frowned confused and screwed up the bottle.

"What?"

"Your game is boring. I thought I would see something today." Fado clearly didn't understand her and rather used his shirt to wipe his neck. The corners of her mouth curved upwards while Aileen and Minna giggled lowly.

"Stop speaking in riddles," he said, his gaze darting to the other women who acted like nothing happened.

Catalina grinned broadly. "While I do love to watch you running around and showing off your strength and nice ass, I had hoped to see more."

Recognition and a dirty smirk settled on Fado´s face. "Is that so? Well, what do you want me to do?"

She shifted, uncrossing and crossing her legs. "Isn't that obvious?" That certain glint entered her eyes and her smile got that same certain quirk. "Take off your clothes."

Fado laughed. "If I do that, I'll get arrested for public indecency and you won't get anything out of it."

"That would suck," she retorted with an exaggerated pout. "Fine. Your shirt will suffice for now."

In one smooth move Fado pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his sweaty and hairy chest. Catalina smirked until he threw his stinking shirt at her. Laughing, he fled before she could take revenge. Catalina sat up, tossing the sweaty shirt behind her, and glared at the broad and muscular back of her boyfriend. A second later Fado heard a catcall, which he answered with a wave over his shoulder.

They watched how Fado joined the other two men, who had gathered near the makeshift posts. Vigarde jerked his head to Fado, saying something. Fado seemingly answered – he was standing with his back to the women – because Vigarde immediately threw a glance at them. Minna waved at him, her cheeks turning a lovely pink. Obviously amused, Vigarde yanked off his shirt and threw it on the makeshift post made out of shoes.

"Not bad," Catalina noted, throwing a glance at Minna. She was staring conspicuously inconspicuously at Vigarde´s abs – which were not as defined as Fado´s, Catalina stressed – and big, strong arms, the result of several years of boxing.

"Of course," Minna muttered. "I have good taste after all." Only the darkened blush on her cheeks bespoke the embarrassment she still felt when talking about anything involving somebody else´s or her own taste. Catalina had noticed that Minna had become better at it since they were living together and she supposed it was her fault.

Her attention was called back to the boys when she heard a loud "Hey!" from Hayden. Fado had grabbed him at the waist and – Catalina could describe it only in this manner – groped him. Hayden tried to fend him off (not seriously though). Vigarde just laughed and then said something. Hayden stopped and let Fado pull his shirt over his head. He looked quite disgruntled and fixed his hair while his shirt joined Vigarde´s. Hayden was lean and thinner than his two friends. Not exactly a stick but Catalina definitely had more muscles than he.

Aileen leaned back, propping herself up on one hand, and arched one eyebrow. Catalina detected the hint of a smile, which Aileen held back for no logical reason. "Hm..." she hummed and rolled her head to look at Catalina. "You had a great idea."

"I know."

For the rest of the afternoon they watched the boys wrestle, play and cover themselves in dirt and grass. For some time the three women were contented with watching and making comments, but eventually Catalina grew bored of that as well and joined the boys (and showed them how you play real football, according to her).


	5. Smile for me

This had been lying far too long on my computer. Most of it was finished but the first part. The first part was evil. I still really like the idea (got it somewhere else, i.e. from another plot bunny), but I think it didn't translate too well into words :( Also, I really had problems with the "lead-in" to the scene. So horrible. So in the end I just cut it. Much better. Also, the second part is definitely my favourite part 8D Vanya is fun.

I left the character ages in, because I couldn't remember them if I'd only tell them here. I hope it's not too annoying.

Vanya, Aileen and Minna are my own characters.

* * *

><p>Fado – Hayden (9, 9)<p>

_The year 765_

Fado lounged on the chair, feet propped up on another one, and lazily balanced a book on his belly. His head limply rested on his shoulder and even though his shirt had ridden up and was annoying him, he was too bored and lazy to correct it. He rather flipped through the book.

He tried to read, but his mind skipped from one paragraph to another so nothing made sense and the topic was boring anyway. Fado sighed deeply and shut the book. He blinked slowly, staring at the wall opposite of him, sighed again and then opened the book at the beginning. He stared at the pages for a second. "Boom!" He slapped the book close, his bangs flying up. Then he opened it again. "Woosh." Holding the book in front of his face, he used it like a flip-book and fanned his face.

He quickly grew bored of that as well and slumped more. He turned the book on its axis, twirling it until it toppled. With a deep, pained sigh, Fado opened it then and tried to read the letters upside down.

Suddenly there was a knock and Fado shot upwards, looking at the door with big, hopeful eyes. "Yes?" The door creaked open and a grey-haired boy poked his head in, smiling. "Hayden." Fado grinned in return. Hayden quickly sped over; Fado noticed a piece of paper in his hands.

"Fado, look." Excited, Hayden waved the paper around. "My cousin Hilda hid a treasure for us."

"What?" Giddy, Fado leaned over the armrest. "A treasure? What kind of treasure?" Hayden nodded, barely able to contain his grin.

"I don't know. She hid it somewhere in the castle and this map guides us to our first hint." Suddenly Fado slumped and pouted.

"But father said that I'm grounded because I'm reckless." Fado frowned. "Pff. I'm not." He crossed his arms and flopped back. "I was just going on an adventure and I wasn't even alone. You were there as well." Hayden´s smile dropped slightly; he could very well remember the hunting two days ago. Not only because it was the first time he had been hunting alone (not entirely voluntarily) and shot a deer, but also because they had met there for the first time. And it had been the first time that his father had yelled at him.

"Well, yes," Hayden said slowly. The angry frown immediately fell from Fado´s face when he saw a sly smile entering Hayden´s face. "Your father said that you're supposed to stay 'inside'. He didn't say that you have to stay in 'your room', did he?" Fado blinked slowly, thought hard and then giggled.

"Let's go!" He sprang to his feet and grabbed the paper.

"We first have to go to the tea room!" Hayden exclaimed just as excited and sped to the door, Fado figuratively stuck to his heels.

Their chase led them through the whole castle – into the gardens, the kitchen (highly fun because they had to hide from cooks, who pointedly ignored the boys), private rooms of important people, on the highest tower, to the armoury and finally to one of the royal chambers. Hayden and Fado almost turned the last room upside down searching for the big treasure.

Both boys glowed with glee when they pulled opened the last drawer and detected a small metal box. Fado snatched it and quickly flopped down on the thick, soft carpet in the middle of the room; Hayden quickly joined him.

Fado gave a long "ooh" when he opened the box. "Sweets!" And indeed there were four round little tartlets; the puff paste seemed crisp and was golden brown, sprinkled with powdered sugar. They were formed as cups and fruits covered with jam were in the middle – two red and two purple.

"Fruit bits," Hayden said happily and marvelled at how the brown of the pastry harmonized with the white of the sugar powder.

"I want strawberry!" Fado exclaimed and snatched away one of the red pastries.

"That's cherry, not strawberry," Hayden corrected him and took the one of the purple pastries, plum.

"Hm, I like cherry even more." Fado took a big bite, smearing jam all over his upper lip. "I love cherry," he added with a full mouth, sprinkling crumbs on his shirt.

He wolfed it down so happily that Hayden hesitated, the plum pastry hovering in front of his mouth. His gaze darted from Fado to the last cherry pastry. When Fado was licking his lips and trying to get some jam from his shirt, Hayden´s hand flew forwards; he grabbed the cherry pastry and quickly hid it behind himself. Only then he finally took a bite of his own tartlet.

"That was tasty," Fado said and leaned forward to take another pastry. "What's the purple?"

"Plum." Fado´s face fell immediately and he sat back, disappointed. Hayden slowly stopped to chew and swallowed his only half-eaten bite. "What is it?"

"I don't like plum." Hayden frowned confused and his gaze fell to the tartlet in his hand; he couldn't understand why Fado would say that. The Frelian plum pastries were delicious.

"Why don't you try it first?" Fado shook his head.

"My skin always tingles and itches when I eat plum."

"Oh." Hayden nibbled on his tart, frowning confused and watching Fado over the edge of the pastry. He didn't look as disappointed as earlier today, but it was obvious that most of his good mood had disappeared. And that after Hayden managed to cheer him up so much with this treasure hunt. Fado licked at his fingers again, seemingly trying to get every last crumble of sugar into his mouth.

Hayden´s gaze flickered back over his shoulder; somewhere behind him was his own cherry pastry. He loved cherry and it was his favourite fruit bit as well...

"Here." Fado looked up curiously; his eyes widened a bit when he saw another tasty pastry filled with sweet cherries on Hayden´s hand. His mouth curled up into a face-splitting grin.

"I can have it?" Hayden nodded with a smile of his own. "Thank you!" Fado dug in; Hayden giggled lowly. Now he was happy enough again to enjoy his treat as well.

###

Hayden – Vigarde (22, 24)

_The year 778, Summer_

"I'm terrified," Minna whispered, a terribly fake and nervous smile plastered on her lips as she looked around the room crowded with people. Vigarde sneaked his arm around her waist and squeezed her once.

"Don't worry. It'll be over sooner than you think." He threw her an encouraging smile, but despite her best efforts to deceive him, he saw in her eyes that it did not help at all. "I'll be always right next to you. You're not alone." She nodded hastily and grasped his hand on her waist tightly.

Vigarde kept her close as they entered the throng; congratulations on their engagement were offered left and right and Minna blushed every time. Vigarde suppressed the thoughts about how cute she looked with red cheeks since he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable and terrified of doing something wrong; instead he did everything he could to drive the red away as quickly as he could.

A while after the party had started – they were just talking to a couple of nobles Vigarde knew very well and liked – when Vigarde caught wind of a conversation behind him that worried him greatly. His father had engaged Prince Hayden of Frelia in a discussion with a topic Vigarde had not identified yet. It didn't particular matter what they were talking about anyway – Vigarde heard disdain and hostility in his father´s voice. He inclined his head towards them inconspicuously and perked his ears.

"It is truly a shame." he heard his father say and knew he was wearing his disparaging sneer.

"As I said, Emperor Vanya, my father does regret that he has fallen ill at a time like this. If he could leave the bed, he would've come." Hayden´s voice was strained – Vigarde was a bit unsettled by that. He did not know the prince of Frelia well, but he did know from Fado that you normally could not read his mood that easily (and if Fado could not read him well at times, then Vigarde could do it even less).

"And yet he sends such a meagre representative in his stead."

"Excuse me?" Hayden hissed so lowly that Vigarde almost missed it.

"Ah, I don't mean you, my boy. I meant the size of your entourage. Even Lord Rigwald has a bigger following than you. Has Frelia too few soldiers to equip its prince with an appropriate entourage?"

"Quality over quantity, Emperor Vanya. I do not need as much soldiers as Lord Rigwald."

"Do you think so." Vigarde turned a bit further so that he could finally see the two; they were standing in a little circle (the people around them had probably purposefully stepped away and tried to ignored their exchange). The emperor was turning a glass of wine in his hand, knuckles white, and regarded Hayden with pure hatred burning in his eyes – it did not show on his face, of course; his father always made sure that nobody could accuse him of truly open hatred. Hayden struggled with keeping his expression blank; his mouth twitched every now and then and his eyes were tinted dark with anger. His fingers flexed around his goblet of wine.

"Yes."

Vigarde nervously licked his lips and quickly threw a glance back at Minna; she was happily chatting with the lady. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Minna, I have to take care of something," he whispered to her as she turned around. Her brows knitted in confusion.

"We will keep your lovely fiancée if we may," the lord asked.

"If Minna wants to."

"Of course I do," she answered with a shy smile. Vigarde gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed over to where Hayden and the emperor were standing.

"A cold is not a proper reason to miss an important feast like this," the emperor said with a dismissive wave of the hand. Hayden was obviously shy of exploding; his hand around the goblet was shaking lightly.

"You missed my _wedding_ because of a cold," he answered with an alarming amount of vitriol in his voice. Just before the emperor´s facade fell and something very dangerous could slip past his lips, Vigarde stepped between them, shielding Hayden from his father´s view (and tongue).

"Prince Hayden, well met. I haven't seen you today yet." Both the emperor and Hayden startled and the obvious anger dispelled.

"Prince Vigarde, well met." Hayden´s expression had grown strained and tired when they shook hands.

"How is your wife? I haven't seen her yet as well. I hope her quarrel with her brother has ended well." Before Hayden could answer, Vigarde turned to his father. "Father, would you excuse us?" The emperor glowered at his son, who tried to remain as impassive as possible and ignore the knowledge that the next conversation with his father would be unpleasant.

"Of course." He gave a dismissive nod to Hayden and left without any snide remarks. Vigarde released a relieved sigh as soon as his father´s back disappeared in the mass of people.

"Hayden—"

"Don't." Vigarde was taken aback when Hayden directed a glare at him. He whirled around and tramped away.

"Wait." Vigarde quickly followed, accidentally stepping on someone´s dress and bumping against a few people.

"Vigarde, I do not want to talk with _you_ now."

"Hayden, I want to apologize to you." Abruptly, Hayden stopped and turned. He was obviously unwilling to listen; Vigarde was thankful that he was given a chance anyway. "I am sorry that my father insulted you. I had asked him to refrain from any hostility today, for my and everybody´s sake but–"

"Your father is disgusting." That shocked Vigarde into silence. His mouth still hanging open, he stared at Hayden. He was not sure if he should be offended or laugh because it was true. "I've told him repeatedly that my father is too sick to leave his bed and has barely eaten for days. He is in no state to leave the castle and especially not the country. But instead of listening and actually understanding and maybe feeling compassion, your father continued to insult him for not coming to your engagement feast. He has _no_ right to complain when _he_ didn't come to my wedding because of the same illness. This is just a bloody _engagement _party for f–"

"Hayden," Vigarde hissed. Hayden´s mouth snapped shut. Vigarde understood him and why he was glaring now, he truly did, but just because he knew how nasty his father could be, he would not allow Hayden to be so disparaging of this event, which was important to him and especially to Minna.

"Vigarde, let's end this here," Hayden finally said, shaking his head. "I will retire now. I do not have the energy to deal with you now." Without another word, he turned and disappeared behind a group of chatting people. Vigarde immediately made to follow him; he could not let this end on this tone. He dreaded what this would do to the already heavily strained relationship between Frelia and Grado.

He had only made a few steps after Hayden when his gaze met Minna´s. She had a new conversation partner and the pleading look in her eyes and the scared smile made clear that she felt incredibly uncomfortable around him. Vigarde didn't recognize him because his back was turned to him, but he had a sneaking suspicion. Minna´s gaze flickered back to the man. Vigarde swallowed heavily. Minna obviously needed a rescue, but Hayden had completely disappeared from Vigarde´s field of vision. For a moment Vigarde was glued to the ground with indecisiveness.

"I'm sorry, Minna," he whispered to himself and quickly turned, running after Hayden. Tears entered Minna´s eyes when her gaze returned to the now empty space.

"Hayden, please wait." Vigarde caught his arm just before Hayden reached his wife.

"Vigarde, I've already–"

"Will you please let me make my father´s mistake up?" Hayden sighed annoyed.

"You do know how much work that would be?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Hayden huffed – Vigarde was not entirely sure if it was an annoyed or amused sound.

"Fine, how will you make it up?" A relieved smile entered Vigarde´s face.

"Let us first go somewhere else. We can't properly talk here, can we?" Hayden let him drag him into an adjacent room; it was a small, long room with one long shelf on the left side filled with flasks, bottles and glasses. Along the other side, there were standing a few armchairs and two couches. "Sit down. It's easier to talk with a bit alcohol in your blood."

"Of course." Again, Vigarde didn't know how to read Hayden´s tone and rather walked down the shelf to find a good drink.

"Have you ever tried Lothern Whiskey?" he asked over his shoulder as he picked up a small, round bodied bottle filled with a golden liquid.

"I don't think so." Vigarde picked up two glasses and returned to Hayden. The Frelian prince still looked strained and angry. Vigarde quickly poured him a drink.

"Drink it–" Before Vigarde could advise him to take a small sip in the beginning, Hayden downed it in one gulp. Vigarde stared at him surprised when he only coughed once.

"Not bad." Hayden held up his glass. Vigarde smirked, poured Hayden another one and then sat down with his own drink.

They quickly had downed half of the bottle and the mood had considerably lightened by then – especially because both had vented their frustration between glasses. Hayden´s anger hadn't completely disappeared, but he was at least friendly again.

"How 'bout something sweeter now?" Vigarde asked. Hayden nodded slowly. Vigarde swayed a bit when he went to fetch a bottle of fruit schnapps. "This one is nice. Very nice." He almost missed Hayden´s glass when pouring. Hayden took a little sip.

"Hm, yes. Very sweet."

"Just as sweet as Minna," Vigarde said with a big grin. Hayden grunted amused and raised his glass.

"To you and Minna. May you be happy." Grinning, Vigarde smashed his glass against Hayden´s a bit too strongly (after he missed the first time) and spilled a bit schnapps on his hands. After taking a sip and licking off the liquor from his hand, Vigarde leaned back and looked at Hayden while trying to put together a sensible sentence. There was still a frown on his face, despite all the venting and talking and apologizing earlier.

"If you were Minna, I could just say 'Smile for me' and then you would smile," he suddenly blurted out. Hayden´s head snapped around, brows furrowed with confusion.

"What?" Vigarde blinked slowly.

"Yes, Minna would." A silly grin entered Vigarde´s face; he leaned forward and chuckled. "Com'on, smile for me, Hayden." Hayden stared, blinked confused. Then he suddenly broke out in laughter. Vigarde immediately joined. They laughed for a few minutes (every time one of them could calm down enough to be able to speak again, they would start again as soon as they looked at each other) until both could barely catch breath and had to stop.

Hayden had slumped, a silly smile on his face and cheeks reddened with alcohol, and Vigarde was lying on the couch (at least part of him). Hayden sighed deeply. "Thank you," he slurred.

"Huh?" Vigarde pulled himself up, clutching at the backrest of the couch.

"I feel good now."

"He, I c'n't let my friends be unhappy, c'n I?" Hayden lazily rolled his head to the side, looking up at Vigarde. He blinked slowly. Vigarde squinted slightly so that Hayden´s identical twin disappeared.

"Ya, we're friends." He raised his hand uncoordinatedly; Vigarde tried to grab it and only missed it once.

"Yes." They grinned at each other for a moment, both happy and relieved and feeling decidedly light. Suddenly the door flew open and both turned to look.

"Here you are!" Fado exclaimed. "And you started drinking without me."

"Sorry," Vigarde said and raised his half-full glass. Fado huffed amused, closed the door and walked over, snatching away Vigarde´s glass and downing it. He shuddered when the alcohol burned his tongue and flopped down between the two. Hayden grinned up at him and patted his knee.

"H'y, Fado."

"Hayden, I haven't seen you this drunk in years," he said, laughing.

"Because you- you're always more drunk than I." Hayden wiggled a finger at him.

"Heh, true. Well then, I have some catching up to do." Grinning, he held the glass in his hand expectantly under Vigarde´s nose.

Fado caught up quickly and soon all anger was completely forgot by all.

###

Fado – Vigarde (12, 14)

_The year 768_

"Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting," Vigarde growled and glared over his shoulder at the younger prince. Fado grinned back.

"You are. You're angry that I won in a match against you. I, who is younger and smaller than you. Because I'm quicker and skilled." Vigarde tsked annoyed and resumed his ignoring of Fado. "Come on, stop being boring."

"Fado, leave me alone."

"See, you _are_ pouting."

"No, I'm not!" Vigarde whirled around, his robe slapping Fado involuntarily. "I'm just annoyed by you." Fado stared at him for a second, mouth pressed into a thin line. Vigarde snorted and crossed his arms.

"Why?" The question caught Vigarde by surprise.

"Why? You actually have to ask why?"

"Yes."

Vigarde massaged his temple. "Because you're the worst winner I've ever met." Fado´s eyes widened. A frown crept onto Vigarde´s brows; he didn't understand why Fado was surprised by that. Surely someone had told him that already...

"I..." Fado lowered his gaze, his brows wrinkled. "I didn't know..."

"What?" Vigarde blurted. "Nobody ever told you that it's annoying if you pester them about your victory?" Fado slowly shook his head. Vigarde sighed deeply. "Well, now you know. It's annoying to rub someone´s loss under their nose."

"Hm-hm. Thank you for telling me." Vigarde blinked slowly and looked at the younger boy. Fado stared back with a very serious gaze. Vigarde had actually not expected that Fado would take it so lightly. He had thought that Fado would deny it and insist that he was in the right (at least that was what he had done when Vigarde told him that Renais did not share a border with Rausten).

"Uhm, you're welcome..." A grin slowly spread on Fado´s face, which confused Vigarde even more.

"I can't become better if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong." Fado nodded thoughtful. "My father and mother never berate me. My sword instructor is much stricter and I learn much more from him. But he never told me that I'm a bad winner. Well, I haven't won very often against him yet." Fado smiled sheepishly. "So thank you." Vigarde just goggled at him; then he sighed deeply.

"You're strange."

"What?" Fado asked confused.

"You never do what I think you'll do." The confusion was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Heh, does that mean you're not angry anymore?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Great. Then stop looking so grumpy!" Before Vigarde knew what happened, Fado jumped forward, grabbed his cheeks and pulled the corners of his mouth upwards. "Smile again!"

"Fado!" Vigarde shook his head and tried to get rid of the boy. Fado laughed and jumped back.

"Catch me if you want revenge!" Before the last word fell from his lips, Fado had already spun around and ran.

"Wait!" Vigarde yelled and immediately sped after him. "Come back here!" Despite this new annoyance, there was a smile on his lips as he chased Fado through the castle.


	6. Fall in Love with Me

__Ahaha, I just love Fado/Hayden, in all its incarnations XD Today, there is femslash, yay~ Have fun~

* * *

><p><em>Fadia´s smile might be brighter than the sun<em>, Eira thought as she watched how the other girl fought to suppress her grin. She could see how Fadia longed to hug her, laugh and proclaim how much she had missed her. Eira herself had to fight down the desire to smile at the thought. This kind of behaviour would be awfully improper during a formal greeting. Both Fadia and Eira had to stay behind their fathers until the official part was over and the two of them were dismissed. Just looking at Fadia and her barely hidden happiness made the waiting period for Eira very pleasant, though.

When they were finally allowed to leave the main hall and when their escort left them in the gardens, Fadia wasted not even one second; she pulled Eira in a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" Eira laughed lowly and returned the hug much more restrained.

_She wanted to do some other things to show Fadia how much she missed her. Very different and much more intimate things._

"I missed you too, Fadia," she said.

"I was so angry when Father said that we won't have our annual hunt this year. I already had so much I need to tell you and didn't want to wait a whole year." She loosened her grip on Eira to look her in the eye. "I nagged him so long about it until he took me with him for the council." Eira laughed.

"That does sound like you." A frown tugged at Fadia´s eyebrows; her smile broadened, though.

"Are you calling me a brat?"

"Well, I would never." Fadia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You only think it." Eira smiled amused. Fadia released her from her hug. She immediately hooked arms with Eira so that she couldn't get away, though. They sauntered through the gardens then, and Eira let Fadia chatter about all the many things she needed to tell.

_Fadia didn't need to keep her close; Eira didn't want to stray from her side ever anyway._

###

The sun was shining brightly on the two princesses; they had chosen a bench hidden in the shadows when they had come into the garden earlier but the sun had wandered and was beating down on them now. Fadia had leaned back and let the sunlight kiss her skin. The handkerchief she had been embroidering was lying next to her, completely forgot. Eira on the other hand still stitched happily complicated patterns into her white cloth.

Eira hadn't expected much from the lesson in embroidery; Fadia had no love for it and only did it because she was expected to do it. Eira, though, loved stitching and she loved the fact that Fadia joined her readily because _Eira_ was there to teach her. That didn't mean that Eira wasn't strict with her. She couldn't count how often she had made Fadia pull the colourful yarn out again because she did it wrong and how often Fadia had sighed and rolled her eyes today. Her mouth twitched into a smile.

Fadia sighed next to her. Eira carefully poked the needle through the cloth. "What do you say about a little ride? It's boring to stay inside the castle all day." Eira smiled more openly and carefully turned the cloth so that she could more easily reach the next target of her needle.

"Do you have any particular location in mind?" Fadia straightened and stretched her arms high over her head. Involuntarily, Eira´s gaze flickered over and lingered on Fadia´s chest and collarbone longer than she thought proper.

"No. You decide." She tilted her head over to Eira and smiled.

_Her beautiful, broad smile. It made Eira´s heart race every time she saw it._

Eira´s smile turned into a smirk. "Well..." Fadia´s expression turned into a mixture of cluelessness and curiosity. Then her smile crept onto her face again. Without another word, Eira stood up, gathered Fadia´s unfinished handkerchief and the yarn, and turned to walk inside. Fadia jumped to her feet and followed her.

"You'll need riding clothes." was all Eira said to her before she disappeared in her room.

She met Fadia ten minutes later in the courtyard. The other woman already seemed impatient; her curiosity obviously made her restless. Another thing that made Eira smiled.

"There you are." Fadia crossed her arms. "I've been waiting forever." Eira rolled her eyes. Giggling, Fadia hooked arms with Eira. "Well, then show me what you've planned." Together, they strolled over to the stables; they were to the east of the castle, away from the sea and its harsh winds. Along the outer rampart and the castle walls were built different kinds of stables – along the rampart stood the boxes for the knights´ horses in a long line. They were plain and small, but practical. Opposite of them were the slightly bigger stables of the pegasi. They needed more space and more protection from the wind. Towards the end of the walls, there were the big boxes for the horses and pegasi of the officers, generals, Royal Guard and the nobles.

To these stables Eira and Fadia were walking. On their way, they met several Renaitian knights, who tended to their horses; all of them greeted their princess warmly as she passed and she happily waved back.

Eira was secretly glad that Fadia turned her attention back to her as soon as they reached the royal stables. "So, where are our mounts?" Fadia asked curiously and a tad confused since no horses were prepared. Eira smirked.

"Come." She pulled her friend to the left, towards a large box with a curious pegasus poking its head out. When they reached the box, Eira extended her free hand and let the pegasus sniff on it. Eira already knew the expression Fadia was wearing. "That's Aelia. I think she wants a little outing." Eira turned to her friend. She was not disappointed; there was a huge grin on Fadia´s face and her eyes shone with excitement. Eira´s heart made great jumps. "Let's saddle her."

"Yes," Fadia almost yelled and pulled Eira into the stable. She could barely keep herself breaking out into laughter.

No stable boy was there, for which Eira was thankful. Because now she was the one, who helped Fadia getting to know Aelia and help her saddle her (Fadia was a bit too rough with her sensitive pegasus). She enjoyed the times where she had to grab Fadia´s hand and direct her very much.

When Aelia was finally ready and Eira led her out of her box, Fadia rushed forward and grabbed the reins. "Can I ride her first?" Eira pursed her lips.

"Fadia, you don't know her and you've never flown alone." Fadia donned a mulish look.

"Believe me, I can." She squared her shoulders. "I can tame even the wildest horses." A crooked smile entered Eira´s face and she shook her head, taking Aelia´s bridle from Fadia´s hand; the teal-haired princess obviously didn't like it.

"Wild horses are no pegasi." Elegantly, Eira mounted her pegasus. After she straightened, she offered Fadia her hand. "Come on." Fadia huffed, but mounted behind Eira without protest. Eira´s heart made a short sprint when Fadia took a hold on her waist.

Eira stirred Aelia around so that she was facing the castle gate in the distance. She felt Fadia looking around. "There are no chaperones to watch us?" Eira smirked.

"No." The chuckle that escaped Fadia was, Eira couldn't describe it in another fashion, dirty. Laughing inwardly, Eira nudged Aelia; she cantered, then sped up and in a matter of seconds she was up in the air, her hooves barely missing the guards on the rampart. The princesses heard a few surprised calls, but neither of them cared. Before anyone could reach the king, they would already be miles away.

They rose and rose up until their heads scraped the clouds. Below them the colours of the land seemed to merge and became a greenish mess. Eira heard Fadia shriek with delight. Fadia´s grip on her tightened as she pressed herself against Eira. "This is so incredible," she yelled; the wind yowled so loudly that it felt as if they were suddenly deaf. Pure happiness coursed through Eira´s veins and she didn't notice how a stupid grin appeared on her face.

Suddenly Fadia´s grip loosened considerably and one hand even disappeared. A jolt of fear flashed through Eira and anxiously she let go the reins to grab Fadia´s other hand. "Fadia!" she screamed as she looked over her shoulder, completely expecting to see her friend falling or swaying dangerously or already half on the way down.

Anger flushed her face when she saw that Fadia only had let go to touch the clouds, raking her fingers through the elusive white. "Fadia!" The other princess looked at her with an innocent and happy expression, her cheeks flushed and her hair wildly whipping around her. She grew quizzical at Eira´s look though nothing seemed to be able to drive the glee from her face.

Eira growled, tugged at Fadia´s hand on her waist and finally Fadia clutched at her again. Still flustered and incredulous, Eira tried to catch the reins, which were jerking up and down, left and right. Thankfully, she was trained enough to keep herself on her mount with the strength of her legs alone or they would've been in trouble right now.

They descended again and turned westward towards the sea. Eira´s back was still rigid with anger and the aftermath of her fear for Fadia, and not even the warmth of Fadia against her as she leaned forward and rested her chin on Eira´s shoulder could placate her. Only slowly she relaxed and let the closeness affect her.

"May I take the reins?" Fadia asked after they left the last forest behind them and flat land stretched out underneath them. They could already see the yellow of the beach ahead of them and smell the salt and algae. Eira tilted her head to Fadia.

"After what you did just a few minutes ago?" Fadia huffed or sighed, Eira wasn't sure.

"I was safe the whole time. You were with me. You would've caught me." Eira sighed and shook her head.

"And you don't think that I might not have been strong enough to hold onto you?" Fadia squeezed her closer and Eira felt her cheek on her neck – her heart leaped against her throat.

"No. I believe you're strong enough." Eira felt Fadia´s cheek move, her mouth curving into a smile. Her insides only turned a little bit into mush. "You would've saved me."

"I wish I had your ability to trust," Eira returned, her voice laced with obvious exasperation. Fadia laughed.

"Well, can I have the reins or not?" Sighing and shaking her head, Eira gave up and handed her friend the reins.

Slightly worried, she watched how Fadia stirred towards the open sea, descending until the high waives skimmed Aelia´s hooves and the spray moistened their trousers.

###

At this time of the day the library was always strangely loud, Eira thought as for the third time in the last hour a book fell on the ground and someone whispered an apology. Eira sighed annoyed, pushed her short hair behind her ears and searched for her line. She found it after a moment, shifted into a comfortable position and continued to read.

"Oops!" Eira could barely keep from growling. It was no book this time but a small table or chair. Eira shot upwards, threw her book on a vacant bench, and stomped towards the culprit, who was hidden behind a tall shelf.

"Be quiet," she hissed as she stepped around the shelf. She swallowed a surprised gasp when she saw that Fadia was the culprit. The Renaitian princess smiled up at her sheepishly, one foot caught in the backrest of a chair and with a thick book in one hand. "Fadia?" She quickly tried to disentangle herself from the furniture, but it took Eira´s helping hand to get rid of it. With a reprimanding look on her face, Eira waited for an explanation.

Fadia waved the book around, still a bit sheepish. "I lost my balance."

"You could've called someone to help you." Fadia creased her eyebrows angrily.

"I can get my books on my own." The urge to argue rose in Eira´s chest, but ultimately she decided that this argument was not worth to waste time on. So she just pursed her lips and returned to her chair. Fadia followed her wordlessly.

Eira was sitting at the end of the long library, in an area where the sun did not directly shine onto the reading people, but just gently lit up the room. Under a heavily decorated window were two chairs, a wooden bench and behind the last shelf a desk with a stool. Eira sat on the chair who was the closest to the window and Fadia immediately flopped down on the other. As Eira picked up her book, she watched in the corners of her eyes how Fadia kicked off her boots and tugged her legs underneath her. A remark about Fadia´s lacking manners tickled the tip of her tongue.

_Fadia would say she did that only because she felt like home here. Eira wished that this was truly Fadia´s home so that she wouldn't go away again._

To Eira´s satisfaction, Fadia remained silent during their reading; it was always a hit-and-miss with Fadia and books. Sometimes she could get completely lost in them and at other times she could barely keep her eyes on them. A secret smile played on Eira´s lips. Fadia´s silence was a good sign; it meant that she truly liked the book. And Eira had chosen that book – she had immediately recognized the cover earlier. Eira´s cheeks heated up. She had let the librarian buy this book just because of Fadia and the cheerful smile she would wear as soon as she devoured it and tell Eira how much she loved it. Eira could barely wait for that moment.

These thoughts distracted Eira so much that she had been staring at one page for several minutes. Fadia seemed to have noticed the lack of the sound of turning pages and leaned over. "Is it that boring?" Eira startled lightly and donned an innocent look.

"Of course not. I was just contemplating the theory." Fadia raised both eyebrows, looked Eira deep in the eye (_so pretty green eyes, like the sea during summer_) and finally smiled knowingly. Eira successfully kept herself from blushing and frowned reprimandingly.

"If you say so." Fadia sat straight again; her smile turned into a smirk. Eira had to admit that she was slightly irked, but ignoring the implication was probably the best way to deal with her.

For a little while Eira concentrated on her book and nothing else. With half an ear, though, she heard that Fadia´s focus seemed to slip and after playing with the pages for a bit, she closed the book. "Eira?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever met Prince Vigarde?" Something jolted through Eira and stole her breath for a second.

"What?" she asked surprised and turned to Fadia, pushing this silly feeling far from her mind. Fadia was leaning back and skimming the titles of the books on the highest shelf space.

"I've met him last winter." Fadia´s mouth curved up into a gentle smile – a bitter surge of jealousy raised in Eira´s throat.

_That someone could elicit such a beautiful smile from her, that could not be true. That could not be._

"I see."

Fadia nodded. "He was nice. I like him." She placed her hands on the book in her lap and turned to Eira. "Do you know him?"

"No. I've never met him," Eira answered, struggling to keep her feelings down.

"I think you would like him," Fadia continued and turned away again, looking straight ahead. "He's smart, you know. I think you could argue with him about politics all day and not get bored. When you'll be queen and he emperor, you'll be able to resolve this feud between Frelia and Grado. He loves peace." She threw a glance at Eira, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Though he is not bad with the sword. He was a challenge for me. At the beginning." Fadia laughed out loud. "I've won 27 out of 48 fights." She balled her fist and shook it at an imaginary enemy. "I'm better and that will never change."

She turned to Eira then, to seek praise or validation or maybe just a smile. Eira was slightly overwhelmed at first, but quickly regained her wits. "Well, it does sound like I missed something," she finally said to sound as diplomatic as possible. Fadia grinned.

"Yes, you should've seen how I completely floored him in our first fight! His expression was priceless." Fadia immediately proceeded to narrate the battle in the minutest detail, from the colour of his armour to the tiniest movement they had made. Eira slowly closed her book and leaned back to listen.

She loved to see Fadia so happy and energetic, even though the object of the conversation made her uncomfortable.

_She was too happy and glowing, wasn't she? This was more than just simple liking, wasn't it? Was this friendship or more like what Eira felt for Fadia?_

###

"Eira?"

Eira looked up from the letter she was reading; Fadia had stuck her head into Eira´s room without knocking. She wanted to reprimand her friend for her lacking manners, but in the end she didn't feel like wasting her energy on a futile venture.

"What is it?" Fadia pushed the door further open – slightly surprised Eira noticed that Fadia was wearing her riding outfit. Tight trousers, a tunic clinging to her upper body, a loose cloak to hide what her shirt was emphasizing, hair in a high ponytail. Eira had to keep herself from avoiding Fadia´s gaze guiltily – so many feelings were beating against her ribcage.

"We've barely seen each other the last two days. I want to take a little ride." Fadia smiled gently. "Do you want to accompany me?" Eira swallowed lightly; yes, she had been avoiding Fadia a bit. It had taken some time to sort her confused feelings out and while she was calm again (and jealousy was no longer burning in her chest when she thought of Grado and its prince), she still didn't know what to do with her feelings for Fadia.

"Yes." Eira put down the letter and stood up, straightening her dress. Fadia´s smile grew bigger.

"Great. Your father forbade us to go near the pegasi, but horses will do just as well." A small giggle sneaked past Eira´s lips. They had received quite a lecture after that jaunt. Her father had even threatened (jokingly, Eira hoped) that he wouldn't let Fadia visit Frelia again if she continued to cause disobedience every time she came. Fadia´s father had laughed it off and, in retrospect, they were left off with barely any punishment.

"Alright. I'll be down at the stables in a few minutes."

Eira changed slower than usually. She couldn't help but hesitate and mull over her decision to join Fadia. The jealous (and to her shame also slightly possessive) thoughts had reared up again when Fadia disturbed her. Eira didn't want to feel like this. She wanted to feel the same ease and happiness in Fadia´s presence as before. But she couldn't because she feared that she might lose Fadia. It was foolish, of course; Fadia wouldn't stop being her friend just because she liked the prince of Grado. Their friendship wouldn't break over something like this.

_But maybe because of my jealousy_, Eira thought bitterly as she stepped into her trousers. After fastening her belt, she raked her hands through her hair and sighed annoyed. "Get a grip on yourself," she mumbled lowly. Without wasting one more thought on this matter, she walked into the neighbouring room (her own little weapon´s room) in long strides and picked up one of her bows.

Fadia was chatting with her squire when Eira finally entered the courtyard. Fadia immediately turned to grin at her. "I already thought you wanted to stand me up." It was obvious that Fadia was only teasing her, but Eira did feel a pang. She forced a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being late." Fadia´s grin seemed to falter and Eira knew that it was her fault; Fadia was sometimes just too good at reading her. _Only sometimes, though_, Eira thought, _at other times she's incredibly oblivious._ That thought managed to drive a genuine smile on her face and it even stayed until they had left the city walls and entered the light forest southeast of the capital.

They had been here quite often; the forest was full of game and many of the paths were quite picturesque. On holidays, many town workers and their families had picnics here and went swimming in the shallow creek in the southern part. Eira let Fadia lead the way; the Renaitian princess seemed to know where she wanted to go. Two soldiers were riding behind them out of earshot. Eira was surprised that their number was so small; she had expected to be surrounded with guards, judging by her father´s reaction to their last jaunt.

"Where was the creek again?" Fadia asked over her shoulder and ripped Eira out of her wondering.

"We have to turn right at the next fork." In truth, Eira had completely lost her orientation; had she paid more attention, she would know. Fadia didn't seem to notice her cluelessness and just smiled broadly.

"I like Golden Oaks," Fadia said and looked around. "It has such a nice atmosphere. I always feel relaxed here." She threw a short glance over her shoulder again. "Even during hunts. Maybe it's the trees. They have such nice colours." A tiny frown tugged at Eira´s eyebrows; Fadia could ramble aimlessly on and on about trivia at times, but about trees?

Fadia continued to confuse Eira until they had reached the small creek – for a few minutes Fadia had even talked about silk and gloves! As soon as they heard the rippling of water, Fadia urged her horse forward with glee written all over her face. Eira smiled gently when Fadia slid from her horse and walked over to the creek to sink her hands into the cold water.

Eira dismounted as well, handed her horse´s reins to one of their guards and then joined Fadia at the creek. The other guard had already snatched Fadia´s horse and led it away to tie it to a tree. Eira came to a stop next to Fadia and clasped her hands behind her back. Fadia meanwhile sprinkled water on her face.

Inconspicuously, Eira watched one drop of water slide down Fadia´s nose to her upper lip and then down to her lower lip. Eira´s breath caught in her throat for a split second when Fadia´s tongue shot out to catch the drop. Embarrassed by her reaction, Eira turned away and scanned the trees on the other side of the creek; the creek wasn't deep (the water would barely reach Eira´s thighs), but broad. At least six or seven metres were between the two shores.

Eira hadn't noticed that silence had fallen between them – her attention was focused on everything else than Fadia. Only when Fadia sighed, she turned her gaze back to her friend. Fadia was still crouching next to her. Eira blinked surprised at Fadia´s sudden serious expression.

"Eira, I need to talk with you." The look Fadia threw up at her made Eira´s heart clench. She could guess what the topic was; unfortunately she still had no good explanation. Fadia stood up, stretched her legs and then turned her head to the guards. "Would you leave us alone for a moment?" The guards exchanged one glance, then the older one nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness. We'll stay in shouting range." They bowed and retreated into the forest. Fadia turned back to Eira; the Frelian princess swallowed and tried to look innocent and surprised. Fadia´s raised eyebrow indicated that she didn't buy her innocent spiel.

"What is wrong, Eira? You've been avoiding me. Have I done anything to offend you?" For a second Fadia looked incredibly worried and hurt. Eira had to force herself not to look away. Or look too guilty. "Eira, please tell. If I did anything stupid, I want to make it up. Please." Fadia even clasped Eira´s hand and squeezed it. Eira licked her lips and swallowed hard. Fadia´s skin was slightly wet and cool due to the water and yet still pleasantly warm. Her heart fluttered.

"Fadia, it's not your fault." Eira hesitated and hastily tried to find words that didn't betray her feelings too much. "My mood was just... strange the last days. It's not because of you." She wasn't sure if Fadia would believe her lie. If Fadia could do something well, then it was seeing through lies. And Eira was proved right; Fadia frowned at her doubtfully.

"Eira, is it so bad that you can't tell me? You have to give me the chance to make things right again, please." Fadia´s grip on her hand tightened. "Please, I want to keep this friendship. I don't want to let anything destroy it." Eira hated that she felt herself growing weak at Fadia´s desperate look.

"I don't want to lose you as well." Her voice was thick and heavy. Unfortunately, Fadia seemed to have noticed that Eira held something back. She took a step closer.

"Please tell me," she urged and pressed Eira´s hand against her chest. Eira´s eyes widened; did Fadia notice what she was doing? She could only guess how strange they would look to other people. Had Fadia already read so many bodice rippers that she had adopted some of their protagonists´ habits?

"Fadia..." Eira was embarrassed and it showed on her cheeks. She lowered her eyes.

"Eira, please." Eira squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn't look at Fadia. She wished that the ground would just swallow her.

"No, Fadia," she finally pressed through her lips. She sounded more defensive than she wanted, but she couldn't change that.

"Why?" She felt Fadia step even closer; Eira took a step back. Standing close to Fadia was no good idea.

"No. If I- If I told you, I would do our friendship much more harm if I keep it to myself." She bit her tongue far too late.

"What?" Fadia asked confused. Eira cursed herself silently. "Eira, what are you talking about?"

"Fadia, please let us forget I said anything." Eira tried to turn and walk to the horses. "We should head back now."

"No!" Fadia yanked her back; taken by surprise, Eira almost fell against her. Fadia outright glared at her now. "I won't let you go until you tell me." Eira wanted to be angry that Fadia didn't respect her choice, but she couldn't. Fadia´s expression of desperation clenched her heart tightly. "Please, Eira." She pulled Eira closer, this time much more gentle.

"But Fadia..." Eira shook her head. "It could-"

"It could, but it won't," Fadia interrupted her. Eira looked at her doubtfully. "I promise that whatever you'll tell me, it won't destroy our friendship. I promise," Fadia stressed. Eira bit her lower lip once; Fadia seemed so honest and worried. Eira already felt her resolve melting away. She released a shaky breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Fadia repeated firmly. Eira stared at her doubtfully for a few more seconds – Fadia looked back full of expectation.

"I love you," fell from Eira´s lips before she could think about it. Fadia´s eyes widened; she blinked confused. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Eira might have laughed at the look of utter surprise on Fadia´s face. Her stomach clenched painfully. Fadia blinked, opened her mouth, snapped it close again and blinked. Then she shook her head, seemingly to clear her thoughts.

"You... love me?" she repeated. She wasn't doubtful or disgusted or anything, just innocently surprised, and yet Eira felt fear creeping up her spine.

"Yes. I love you." Fadia took a deep breath and nodded.

"I... see." Eira lowered her gaze; she couldn't take it anymore. Fadia was still holding her hand; what had been wonderful and pleasant earlier was now like scorching hot iron on her skin. Eira hastily tried to find a way out of this situation; maybe she could make it seem like she was joking because Fadia had been so serious. Or she could laugh it off and tell her not to take her words serious.

Eira whipped her head up, opening her mouth to sputter the first excuse that came to mind, but Fadia was quicker. "I never thought about falling in love with you." The air was slapped out of Eira´s lungs and she could only stare at her friend with big eyes. Fadia looked contemplative. "I mean, you have been my friend for a long time and I love you as a friend. I love spending time with you..." she trailed off and cocked her head. Eira flushed; she truly hadn't expected that reaction.

Fadia squinted at her. "Eira...?" The Frelian princess swallowed hard.

"What?"

"May I try something out?" Since Eira didn't know what to answer she nodded slowly. Fadia raised her other hand and clasped Eira´s free one. She squeezed them gently. Eira waited confused as Fadia looked at their clasped hands. Suddenly she stepped closer and let go. She sneaked her arms around Eira´s waist and pulled her close. For a second Eira wanted to protest, but when Fadia rested her head on her shoulder, the words stuck in her throat. Hesitantly, Eira placed her hands on Fadia´s back. She was certain that her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and happiness. After a short moment, Fadia pulled back and looked her in the eye. She still seemed very thoughtful.

"Eira..." Fadia´s forehead crinkled lightly. Eira´s heart suddenly sped up and her breathing grew heavy with tenseness and excitement; her fingers buried themselves in Fadia´s cloak. Suddenly Fadia´s mouth curved upwards in a smirk. Before the confusion could completely settle on Eira´s face, Fadia leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Eira´s heart violently jumped against her throat. She thought she was dreaming.

Fadia squeezed her closer, gently stroking up and down Eira´s back. Eira was so overwhelmed by the situation and her feelings that she just let go of all her doubts and fears and returned the kiss. She felt Fadia smile against her lips.

Eira´s whole body tingled when they pulled apart. Fadia was still grinning. Eira blinked slowly, released her grip on Fadia´s cloak and stepped back. Fadia didn't let her go too far. "I've never thought about falling in love with you," Fadia said again. "It's a shame, really, that I haven't." Something bubbled up in Eira´s chest and without her consent a broad grin sneaked onto her face.

"Fadia," she whispered, almost bursting with excitement and happiness. Fadia leaned forward and brushed her nose against Eira´s.

"I want to try this. I want to fall in love with you." Before Eira could answer, Fadia sealed her lips with another kiss.


End file.
